Hercules DP STYLE
by mikaela2015
Summary: Danny Phantom is the son of ghost-god Fright Knight, he is turned half-mortal by Vlad Plasmius and now he is on a journey to become a true hero and rejoin his family on Mount Olympus. He will learn as he makes new friends and falls in love what it means to be a true hero as he saves both Earth and Mount Olympus. (I don't own Danny Phantom or Disney's Hercules)
1. The Gospel Truth I

In a large museum, there so many vases with pictures of different ancient Greek heroes. One had a picture of someone with snow white hair and wearing a black battle warrior armour gear with a DP symbol on the front, fighting a lion. At the top of the vase were five female ghosts. The first one was wearing a black toga and had flaming blue hair, the second one was a twelve year old girl wearing a black and white toga and had snow white hair, the third one wore a red toga and had red hair pointing upwards, the fourth one was wearing a black and red toga and had green hair and the final one was wearing a blue toga, had green skin and long black hair.

"Long ago in a faraway land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful ghosts and the greatest of all these heroes was Danny Phantom" Mikaela2015 narrated. "But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is where our story…"

"Would you listen to her? She's making this story sound like some Greek tragedy" Spectra complained.

"Oh lighten up dude" Kitty said.

"We'll take it from here Mikaela2015" Ember then said.

"You go girls" Mikaela2015 said giving in.

All of them bowed as Ember introduced them, "We are the muses. We're ghost-goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes"

"Heroes like Danny Phantom" Dani said as she smiled.

"Oh that boy is so handsome" Desiree said as she stared dreamingly at the picture of him below on the vase. "He can be my hero any time"

"Our story actually begins, long before Danny Phantom many eons ago" Ember said as she made a staircase out of the vase pattern lines and the five of them started walking down the stairs.

 **EMBER**

 _Back when the world was new_

 _The planet Earth was down on its luck_

The girls reached the end of the stairs and stopped in front of another vase that showed four monsters, the Titans which consisted of four giant monsters. One was a two headed one made out of stone, the second was a tornado, the third was some sort of ice one and the last one was made out of lava.

 _And everywhere gigantic brutes_

 _Called Titans ran amok_

The pictures of the titans came alive and demonstrated their chaos, a piece of the vase broke off and Desiree dodged out of the way before the piece could fall on her.

 **DESIREE**

 _It was a nasty place_

 _There was a mess_

 _Wherever you stepped_

 **EMBER**

 _Where chaos reigned and_

 _Earthquakes and volcanoes never slept_

"Whoo! Say it girlfriend" Desiree said.

 **ALL**

 _And then along came Fright Knight_

 _He hurled his thunderbolt_

The girls pointed to another vase which showed a ghost wearing black armour. He looked down at the titans and then zapped them with a thunderbolt using his sword the Soul Shredder, the titans then fell into the earth and lightning bolts covered the hole and trapped them inside like a prison.

 _He zapped_

 _Locked those suckers in a vault_

 _They're trapped_

 _And on his own stopped_

 _Chaos in its tracks_

 _And that's the gospel truth_

 _The guy was too type A to just relax_

The girls then stood in front of a vase that showed Fright Knight standing on top of the world holding his sword into the sky.

 **DANI**

 _And that's the world's first dish_

 _Fright tamed the globe_

 _While still in his youth_

 **ALL**

 _Though, honey, it may seem impossible_

 _That's the gospel truth_

They all then stood in front of a vase that showed Mount Olympus, where all the ghost-gods lived together.

 _On Mt. Olympus life was neat and_

 _Smooth as sweet vermouth_

 _Though, honey, it may seem impossible_

 _That's the gospel truth_

 _ **MIKAELA2015 PRESENTS…**_

 _ **HERCULES DP STYLE**_

The sun was shining on Mount Olympus, at the very top high above the clouds and through the golden gates was the home of all the ghost-gods. They were all at the home of Fright Knight who was the leader of all the ghost-gods and his wife Pandora because they were celebrating the birth of their son who they named Danny Phantom.

Pandora laughed as she held her newborn son in her arms, he had glowing white hair and green eyes, and he was currently wearing a black nappy and a gold medallion around his neck with the symbol of the ghost-god which was a cloud with a lightning bolt coming down from it.

Danny laughed as his mother placed him inside a crib. Fright Knight then came up and smiled proudly at his newborn son as he said, "Look how cute he is"

Danny laughed as he tickled him a little and then suddenly lifted him into the air by holding his finger. Fright Knight chuckled as he said, "Looks like his ghost strength has kicked in early. Just like I did"

Danny then put him down. A ghost who was wearing a green toga named Youngblood then came up to Pandora and gave her a bouquet of flowers, she smiled and said, "Thank you Youngblood. They are lovely"

"You're welcome. I had Undergrowth do the arrangements of them" Youngblood said.

Danny then saw his father's sword and managed to grab it, he laughed as he started playing with it like it was a toy. Pandora noticed and frowned as she said to Fright Knight sternly, "Dear keep that away from the baby"

Fright Knight saw and just shrugged it off, "Oh he won't hurt himself. Let the kid have a little fun"

Danny suddenly threw the sword very hard, everyone yelped and moved out of the way before the sword could hit them, Clockwork then quickly slowed down the sword with his time powers and then handed it back to Fright Knight.

Fright Knight laughed and patted Danny's head gently as Pandora held him in her arms. He then said to everyone as he gestured to the pile of marvellous gifts they had given to Danny, "On behalf of my son, I would like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts"

Pandora's eyes then widened as she said, "Honey we forgot to get Danny a gift from us"

"Your right" Fright Knight said. He started thinking of something to give to Danny, he suddenly smiled and started forming some clouds together to make the shape of a puppy.

He then brought it down to Danny who smiled, the cloud suddenly broke to reveal a green puppy now sitting in Fright Knight's hands. Fright Knight then said, "His name is Cujo and he's all yours son"

Cujo floated off Fright Knight's hands and then sniffed Danny a little, Danny suddenly head butted the dog but the dog didn't get angry but instead barked happily and then licked Danny on the face and then nuzzled against Danny who wrapped him in a hug.

Everyone awed at the sight. Pandora then handed Danny to Fright Knight and said, "Mind his head dear"

"He's so tiny" Fright Knight said in wonder.

Danny chewed on medallion for a second and then yawned as he felt really tired, Fright Knight then said as he placed him in his crib and covered his lower body with the blanket, "My boy. My little Danny Phantom"

"How sentimental"

Everyone turned to see a dark figure standing in the doorway, he had pale green skin and had black hair that pointed upwards and a patch of hair on his chin, he had fangs in his teeth and he wore a white toga with a red cape. There was no need to question who it was, it was Vlad Plasmius and he was the ghost-god of the Underworld.

"You know I haven't been this chocked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat. Huh?" Vlad said with a grin as he tried to make a joke.

Nobody was laughing and they all just glared at him, he wasn't exactly a favourite amongst the ghost-gods on Mount Olympus. Vlad just continued to walk past them as he muttered, "Is this an audience or a mosaic"

Fright Knight smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he asked, "Vlad you finally made it. How are things in the Underworld?"

Vlad removed his hand and just continued to grin as he answered, "Well they're just fine. A little dark and gloomy and hey! Full of dead people, what are you gonna do?"

He then turned his attention to Danny and said, "Ah and there's the little badger"

He then summoned a rattle with spikes on it and was about to give it to him when suddenly, Danny grabbed his finger and squeezed it with his ghostly strength. Plasmius yelped in pain and yanked his finger away and then before he could do anything else, Danny hiccupped and accidently blasted Vlad with a ghost ray from his eyes and sent him straight into one of the pillars.

Vlad groaned as he stood back up and then muttered with slight fear under his breath, "Uh powerful little tyke"

"Oh come on Plasmius don't be such a stiff. Join the celebration" Fright Knight encouraged.

Vlad chuckled a little and then said, "Hey I'd love to but unlike you guys lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full time gig which _you_ by the way bestowed on me Fright Knight. So can't. Love to but can't"

As Vlad left Fright Knight then advised, "You ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death"

Fright Knight's eyes widened as he realised the pun he made and started laughing, "HA! Work yourself to death!"

Everyone laughed at his joke as he then said, "I kill myself"

Vlad chuckled and then muttered angrily as his grin turned to a glare as he left, "If only. If only"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Gospel Truth II

Ember and the other muses sat on top of an urn that showed a description of Vlad riding on a boat that would take you to the Underworld, driven by Chiron who was the Ferrier of Souls.

"If there's one ghost-god you don't want to get steamed up baby-pops it's Vlad Plasmius, cause he had an evil plan" Ember said.

 **DESIREE**

 _He ran the Underworld_

 _But thought the dead were dull and uncouth_

As Vlad stood on the boat, two souls emerged from the river and grabbed onto his cape, he looked at them in disgust and then blasted them away with an ecto-blast.

 _He was as mean as he was ruthless_

 _And that's the gospel truth_

The gates opened and revealed the guard to the Underworld was a giant three headed dog known as Cerberus. They growled and snarled at him but Vlad simply chucked them a steak, as the heads fought over the meat Vlad continued on and in the middle of the dreary place was his home which looked like a skeleton's head almost. It was the Underworld.

 _He had a plan to shake things up_

 _And that's the gospel truth_

The boat had stopped and Vlad stepped off it and stood on the land which led to a flight of stairs. He then shouted, "Box Ghost!"

A blue skinned ghost wearing a navy blue toga and short hat suddenly started walking down the stairs shouting, "BEWARE FOR I THE BOX GHOST AM COMING!"

He suddenly tripped over his own feet and started falling down the stairs, he flipped over and then landed dead on some spikes on one of the torches. He screamed in pain as Vlad then shouted, "Bertrand!"

A small ghost man wearing a black toga with grey hair and a moustache suddenly started running down the stairs calling out, "Coming! Coming! Coming!"

Box Ghost managed to get himself off the spikes and landed back on the stairs, only for Bertrand to bump into him and knock him down the rest of the stairs while he was sent flying into the air and accidently changing into a lion. As he landed his sharp claws accidently dug deep into Box Ghost's bum, once again causing him to scream in pain, Vlad rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance.

Bertrand changed back into his normal form as he and Box Ghost stood up and said in unison, "Box Ghost and Bertrand reporting for duty"

"Yeah okay fine. Just let me know the instant the Fates arrive" Vlad ordered as he started walking past them.

"Oh but boss….um….they're here" Bertrand said nervously.

Vlad turned at them and shouted in fury as his energy surrounded him like pink flames, "WHAT?! THE FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

They both cringed in fear and started exclaiming in unison as they bowed to him, "We are worms! Worthless worm!"

Vlad calmed down and just continued walking on as he said, "Never mind. I'll deal with you two after my meeting"

* * *

Inside the main room, three old looking women in black cloaks with their heads covered stood. They were the Fates and all three of them shared one eye for they had the power to see the past, present and future and right now one of them was holding a long piece of string while the second one held a pair of scissors in her hands.

"Hold that mortal's thread of life good and tight" The second one instructed.

The first one did what she was told and then the second one cut the string, a female scream was then heard just as Vlad entered the room and then suddenly the soul of that woman flew through the room and then flew down the stairs that was omitting a green glow. The Fates had just ended a woman's life and she was now sent to the River Styx.

"Ah ladies I am so sorry that I was…" Vlad began to apologise but then they cut him off, "Late"

"We knew you would be" The first one said as she grabbed the eyeball and stuck it in her eye socket. "For we know everything from past"

The second one then grabbed the eyeball and put it in her eye socket and said, "Present"

The third one then grabbed the eyeball and said as she placed it in her eye socket, "And future"

She then whispered to Bertrand, "Indoor plumbing. It's gonna be big"

"Anyway ladies, here is the thing Fright Knight Mr Pain in the neck now has a…." He began but the Fates cut him off and finished for him, "A bouncy baby brat. We know"

"I KNOW! I know you know, I get it" He at first shouted in anger but then calmed down. He then asked as he showed an image of Danny as a small statue, "So let me just ask, is this child going to mess up my plans to take over Mount Olympus?"

The second one was about to answer but then the first one slapped her on the head and stated firmly, "Oh no you don't! We're not supposed to reveal the future. Even Clockwork won't reveal the future and forbids us from doing it"

"Oh surely we could do this just this once" The third one said.

The first one then snapped as she then slapped her on the head and caused the eyeball to fall out, "I said no!"

Bertrand caught it and then dropped it in disgust, "Oh gross!"

Box Ghost then kicked it away as he said, "Get that away from me!"

Vlad caught it and then removed the dirt from it, he then handed it back to the second one and said, "Ladies please. My fate is in your lovely hands"

The second one gave the first one a pleading look. The first one sighed and said, "Alright. But don't blame me when we get in trouble off of Clockwork"

She smiled and then suddenly the eyeball floated off her hand and turned into a window showing the future.

"In eighteen years precisely…" The second one started as the window showed six stars in perfect alignment which indicated a planetary alignment. "The planets will align ever so nicely"

"The time to act will be at hand, unleash the Titans your monstrous band" The first one then continued as it then showed the Titans free from their prison and on their way to Mount Olympus.

"Okay so far, so good" Vlad said with approval as he watched.

"Then the once proud Fright Knight will finally fall…." The second one continued as it showed Fright Knight falling and Vlad rising over everyone with a grin. "And you Vlad Plasmius will rule all!"

"Yes! I knew it!" Vlad shouted in joy.

"A word of caution to this tale" The third one suddenly said sternly.

Vlad stopped cheering for a second and asked, "Excuse me?"

The image then showed Danny with his dog Cujo towering over Vlad as she finished, "Should Danny Phantom fight you will fail"

The Fates then disappeared from the room eyeball and all, leaving a completely stunned Vlad Plasmius in the room. He then screamed in anger as his energy flared up again, "WHAT?!"

He growled but then calmed down once again, his energy lowered down.

* * *

A few minutes later he along with Bertrand and Box Ghost went to a room. The doors opened to reveal something floating on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Bertrand, Box Ghost I have a riddle for you. How do you kill a ghost-god?" Vlad asked as they walked inside the room.

"I the Box Ghost do not….know" Box Ghost said in embarrassment. Bertrand then answered, "You can't. They're immortal"

"Bingo they're immortal" Vlad said as he grabbed the object which revealed to be a bottle filled with a clear pink liquid inside. "So first you gotta turn the little badger…. Mortal"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Gospel Truth III

After a whole day of celebrating, night had finally come and everyone was now sleeping in their homes on Mount Olympus. In the main palace, Danny and Cujo were asleep peacefully together in his crib within his room unaware of two dark shadows had snuck into the room and were ascending upon them.

In the bedroom were Pandora and Knight slept, they both woke up as they heard the sound of crashing noises and Cujo's barking. Pandora then asked sleepily, "What is it?"

Both their eyes widened in fear as they realised the noise was coming from Danny's room and they both shouted, "THE BABY!"

They both ran to Danny's room and when Fright Knight pulled back the curtains, they both gasped at the sight of Cujo who had his head stuffed in a cornucopia. Cujo managed to get out of it and he barked in panic and Pandora and Fright Knight then gasped in shock as they saw Danny's crib had been knocked over and Danny was gone!

"DANNY!" Pandora cried as she kneeled down in front of the crib. She then started crying over her missing son.

Fright Knight's face of shock immediately turned to anger and he shouted as lightning hit the sky, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Danny's kidnappers Bertrand and Box Ghost held onto Danny tightly as they started flying him down to Earth. Bertrand then said with slight fear, "I have a feeling that Fright Knight is going to use us for target practice"

"JUST HANG ONTO THE KID!" Box Ghost shouted as they hit a tree and then crashed landed onto the ground.

Danny started crying. Bertrand then said as he held onto Danny's arm, "Let's just kill the kid and get it over with"

Box Ghost placed a sucking nub on the end of the potion bottle and then shoved it in Danny's mouth which he immediately started drinking. Instantly his body began to stop glowing and as the light faded, his hair changed from snow white to ebony black and his eyes changed from glowing green to blue.

"Do we kill him now?" Bertrand asked as Danny continued to drink it.

"No. He has to drink the whole potion, every last drop" Box Ghost answered.

Both their eyes widened as they heard a voice shout, "Whose there?"

They both panicked and ran off while accidently dropping the bottle from Danny's mouth who immediately began to cry again. The bottle broke as it hit the ground, there was one last drop of the potion and it fell to the ground.

The voice that called came round the corner and revealed to be a large man in an orange toga carrying a torch, his name was Jack Fenton and he was shocked to see a baby alone on the ground. He then called behind him, "Maddie over here. There's a baby on the ground"

A woman then came round the corner in a light blue toga, she had short brown hair and purple eyes. Her name was Maddie and she was Jack's husband. She gasped at the sight of Danny and immediately ran over to him and picked him up gently and started comforting him as she said, "Oh you poor little thing. Oh it's okay, no need to cry"

Danny immediately stopped crying and started cooing in happiness at the comfort she was giving him. Jack then started looking around as he called out, "Is anybody there?"

Bertrand then asked in a whisper, "Now?" Box Ghost nodded and said, "Now"

They both started quietly sneaking up to them slowly and changed into a pair of deadly snakes as Jack said to Maddie, "He must've been abandoned the poor boy"

Maddie then smiled warmly and said, "Jack for so many years we have prayed to the ghost-gods to bless us with a child. Perhaps they have answered them"

Jack noticed Danny's medallion and then flipped it over to see his name on it and he said, "I think you're right Maddie, perhaps they have. Danny Phantom?"

Maddie suddenly heard the sounds of hissing, she and Jack turned to see the two snakes that were about to attack them, Danny suddenly changed into his ghost form and grabbed the two by their necks as he floated down to the ground, Jack and Maddie held each other close and watched in shock as Danny then started bashing their heads to the ground thinking like they were toys or something, he suddenly tied them both together, froze them solid in ice and then suddenly threw them at a very far distance.

Jack and Maddie looked back down at Danny still in shock by what they've just seen as the rings came back and he changed back into his human form. He giggled and then looked up at his well…new parents.

Bertrand and Box Ghost hit the mountain side hard and then fell the ground, they broke out of the ice and then changed back into their normal forms. Bertrand then began to panic in fear as he shouted, "Plasmius is gonna kill us when he finds out what happened!"

Box Ghost smirked and corrected, "You mean _if_ he finds out"

Bertrand suddenly caught on to what he meant and said with his own smirk, "If. If is good"

* * *

Back on Mount Olympus, Fright Knight had sent all the ghost-gods to go and find Danny but it was too late and they had discovered what had happened. Ember then said as the muses sat down on the urn sadly, "It was tragic. Fright Knight led all the ghost-gods on a frantic search"

"But by the time they found the baby, it was too late" Kitty finished.

 **SPECTRA**

 _Young Dan was mortal now_

 _But since he did not drink the last drop_

 _He still retained his ghostly side_

 _So thank his lucky star_

On another urn it showed a picture of Fright Knight comforting Pandora as the two parents watched from above as Danny was being raised on Earth by Jack and Maddie.

 _But Fright and Pandora wept_

 _Because their son could never come home_

 _They'd have to watch their precious baby_

 _Grow up from afar_

The muses walked in front of an urn which showed that while Vlad continued to plan out his plan to take over Olympus, Danny continued to grow stronger with his powers as the years went by.

 _Though Vlad's horrid plan_

 _Was hatched before Dan cut his first tooth_

 _The boy grew stronger every day and_

 _That's the gospel truth_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Trouble At The Marketplace

_**FOURTEEN YEARS LATER….**_

Sheep were standing on the path, they suddenly got scared and jumped out of the way as a cart carrying hay suddenly zoomed down the path at a ridiculously fast rate. Sitting on the carriage was Jack Fenton with a donkey and they were holding on with slight fear as a fourteen year old Danny was pulling the cart with his powers.

It had been fourteen years since Jack and Maddie found him as a baby and they couldn't have asked for a better son, but they still didn't quite understand where Danny had gotten his powers from, nor have they told him yet that they adopted him.

Danny was in his ghost form with snow white hair and glowing green eyes and he was wearing a white toga with brown sandals. He was pulling the cart while he flew in the air and used his ghostly speed and strength to pull the carriage along.

"Danny! Slow down!" Jack shouted but Danny kept on going as they were getting closer to the marketplace.

As they came closer to the marketplace, some men were constructing on the entrance. Jack then shouted, "Look out!"

Danny zoomed past and the top of the huge hay stack hit the men and almost knocked them off. Danny cringed as he continued flying and shouted, "Sorry guys!"

"Watch where you're going! / Sunday driver!" The men shouted in anger as they held onto the stone.

People ran out of the way as Danny continued to speed his way into the market place and then turned his spectra tail into legs and used them as brakes to slow down and created a large groove in the ground as he did and made a complete stop.

He climbed out of the groove hole and then changed into his human form showing his black hair and blue eyes as Jack climbed off the carriage and said, "Thanks son. When Penelope twisted her ankle back there, I thought we were done for"

"No problem dad. You want me to unload the hay?" Danny asked.

"No not yet. First I have to finagle with Phideas" Jack answered. "Now Danny could you please this time just…"

"I know, I know. Stay by the cart" Danny cut in.

Jack smiled and ruffled his hair and then said as he left, "That's my boy"

Danny sighed and leaned against the cart, he suddenly heard a noise and turned to see Edward Lancer in his store struggling to carry so many scrolls in his arms, before he could drop them all Danny ran over and grabbed them as he said, "Careful there"

"Oh why thank you" Lancer said, as Danny started moving some of the scrolls away from his face. His eyes then widened as he saw who had helped him and said with slight fear, "D-Danny. I-it's you"

Danny just continued to smile and then offered, "Here let me help you with those"

But Lancer just quickly grabbed all the scrolls and said, "Oh no, no, no. I'm fine. You just run along"

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes. I'm positive" Mr Lancer assured and with that Danny left.

A few seconds later, a metal discus landed near his feet. He turned to see Jason along with Simon and Derek coming up to him, he smiled as he picked up the discus but the boys stopped dead in their tracks and their smiles dropped at the sight of Danny.

"Hey, do you need an extra guy?" Danny asked wanting to join in.

"Uh…..sorry Danny but we already have….uh we already got five and we want to keep it an even number" Derek said and then snatched the discus of Danny before he could even say anything.

As they ran off Danny could hear them tease him, "What a geek! / He's such a nuisance! / Maybe we should call him ghost-boy"

Danny looked down and then sat down feeling hurt by those comments, although his powers have definitely helped out with his parents and all, he was considered some sort of freak of nature to everyone in this town.

"HEADS UP!" Danny heard one of the boys call and looked up to see the discus was heading straight for him.

Danny changed into his ghost form and grabbed onto it but suddenly he hit the pillar and fell to the ground, when he opened his eyes the pillar started moving. His own ghostly strength had accidently knocked the pillar loose.

"Uh oh", He said in fear.

He immediately got up and grabbed onto the pillar, but he lost his balance and then knocked the other pillar over which started knocking down the pillars on one side. People started running and screaming as the pillars fell, Danny threw the other one but then yelped as it hit the pillars on the other side and then started running after those pillars.

Everyone continued to scream and run away. Jack tried calling out, "Danny what's…."

"Hang on dad. I'll be right back!" Danny shouted as he continued to run after the falling pillars.

Lancer began to panic as the falling pillars came closer and closer to his shop, he was still holding scrolls in his arms and was scared that his store would be destroyed, he cringed as he waited for the blow but the pillars just stopped and leaned against each other.

He sighed in relief but it didn't last long as Danny accidently slipped on some water and then crashed into him and then the pillars fell and covered the entire area with smoke. When the smoke cleared, it showed the entire marketplace was now destroyed.

Danny looked down in guilt as Derek walked up and grabbed the discus from the ground near him and sneered as he walked off, "Nice catch ghost boy"

Jack walked up to him as people gathered around them, suddenly Lancer emerged from the debris now really mad and he shouted, "JACK! You're son has really done it this time! This is the last straw!"

"That boy is a menace!" Another person shouted in anger. Another one then shouted, "He's too dangerous to be around _normal_ people!"

"Hey! My son didn't mean any harm! He's just a kid" Jack defended. "He just can't control his powers but I know one day he will"

Lancer then got right up in their faces and snapped, "I'm warning you now Jack, you keep that…that….that….freak away from here!"

Danny's eyes widened and he was now hurt as everyone started calling him a freak and then walked off, Danny continued to look down as Jack placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him but it wasn't working.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Go The Distance

Jack and Danny had returned home and sat down on the hill as the sun started to set. Danny continued to look down feeling hurt and guilt over what happened. Jack then broke the silence, "Danny boy, you shouldn't let those things they said back there…."

Danny stood up and cut in, "But dad they're right! I am a freak! I try to fit in here with everyone, I really do but….I just can't"

He looked out into the distance and then continued, "Sometimes I feel like….like I really don't belong here. Like I'm supposed to be someplace else"

Jack got up and walked over and then tried saying, "Danny son…"

Danny however walked away and said, "I know it doesn't make any sense. I'm gonna go for a walk for a while"

Jack didn't stop him, he then started thinking about something about what he said and realised that he may be right.

Danny walked to the edge of a hill where it met the ocean and picked up a small stone and skipped it along the water as he thought about what he said to his father. Who was he? Where did he belong?

 **DANNY**

 _I have often dreamed of a far off place  
Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

As the day turned into night, Danny turned into his ghost form and then flew up to one of the tree branches on one of the larger trees and sat on it, he looked up at the stars and kept on thinking about one day finding out where he truly belonged.

 _I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong_

* * *

He then returned to the house and changed back into his human form as he landed, he then walked over to find his parents standing in the doorway. Maddie looked like she had been crying as Jack held her close in comfort.

"Danny there's something your mother and I have been meaning to…to tell you" Jack said.

They all sat down in middle of the room near the fire place, Jack and Maddie had finished telling him that they adopted him after they found him as a baby on the ground, the snakes attacking and him taking care of them.

"But if you found me, then where did I come from?" Danny asked still getting used to the information. "Why was I left here?"

Maddie pulled out his medallion from a cloth they found and handed it to him as she said, "I don't know sweetheart but this was around your neck when we found you"

Danny looked at the medallion, he flipped it over and read his name as well as the phantom part and recognised the symbol on the front of it as she finished, "It's the symbol of the ghost-gods"

Danny smiled as he stood up and said, "This is it! Don't you guys see? Maybe they have all the answers. I'll go to the Temple of Fright Knight and…"

He paused and he turned back to his adoptive parents who were smiling proudly at him. He hugged them both and said, "Mum, dad you two are the greatest parents anyone could have but…I-I gotta know"

"We know son. I just want you to know, we are so proud of you no matter what you decide or where your road leads you" Jack said as he hugged him back.

Maddie smiled and shed tears down her face. Danny then said, "It's okay mum. I'll come back and visit. I promise"

She placed a hand on his cheek and said, "Never forget this, no matter where you go or what they may call you, you will always be my son"

He nodded and then they both shared another hug, Jack then joined in and it became a group hug.

* * *

Early in the morning, Danny was all set to go for his journey. Maddie wrapped a shawl around him and they all shared one last hug, they pulled away and then Danny started walking off as Maddie cried again.

Danny turned around once more and smiled as he waved goodbye to them once more, they waved back and continued to smile proudly at him as he started his journey.

 **DANNY**

 _I am on my way  
I can go the distance!  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong_

Danny had crossed through fields, forests, walked through rain storms and finally after four days of walking, he had finally made it to the Temple of Fright Knight as night had fallen.

 _I know every mile will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to find where I belong_

Danny walked in the temple and was amazed by the giant stone statue of Fright Knight sitting on a throne, Danny looked at his medallion around his neck and looked to see that it matched the one on the statue's toga.

Danny removed his bag and then kneeled down and prayed, "Oh mighty Fright Knight, please hear me and answer my prayer. I need to know. Who am I? Where do I belong?"

Suddenly a breeze of wind flew into the temple and then suddenly ducked down as lightning struck and hit the statue, flames on the lanterns suddenly came alight, and Danny looked up and watched in shock as suddenly the statue came to life.

Fright Knight smiled warmly at Danny and then said as he reached down to grab him, "My boy. My little Danny Phantom"

Danny suddenly freaked out and screamed in fear, too scared to change into his ghost form he started running away but Fright Knight managed to grab him in his stone hands and pick him up from the ground.

He continued to panic as he held him in his hands as Fright Knight said with a chuckle, "Hold there kiddo what's your hurry? After all these years is this the kind of hello you give your father?"

"F-f-father?" Danny asked feeling completely shocked.

Fright Knight held him up near his face and looked him over as he said, "Didn't know you had a famous father did you? Well surprise. Look how you've grown, you definitely got your mother's kind personality and my strong chin"

Danny blushed for a second but then said, "I don't understand. If you're my father…."

His eyes then widened as he finished, "That would make me a…."

"A ghost-god" Fright Knight finished. "Well now half ghost-god and half mortal now"

"This is….is a lot to take in" Danny said as he sat down in his palm. Fright Knight then said, "Well you wanted answers and by thunder you're old enough now to know the truth"

"But why did you leave me on Earth? Didn't you want me?" Danny asked.

"Of course we did son. Your mother and I love you with all our hearts" He answered with a smile. His smile then turned to a frown as he finished, "But when you were a baby, someone stole you from us and turned you mortal and only ghost-gods can live on Mount Olympus"

"And you can't do a thing?" Danny asked.

"I can't Danny but you can" Fright Knight said. Danny perked up and said, "Really? What? I'll do anything"

"Danny if you can prove yourself a true hero on earth, then your ghost-godhood will be restored" Fright Knight said.

"Awesome!" Danny said with determination. He then looked confused and asked, "Exactly how do you become a true hero?"

"First you must seek out Theodore, the trainer of heroes" Fright Knight instructed.

Danny nodded and then he yelped as he accidently fell off Fright Knight's hand, luckily he grabbed him and set him back down on the ground as he said, "Woah there! Hold your horses! Before you go, there's someone who has been waiting to see you again"

He whistled and then a star fell out of the sky and flew inside the temple, it suddenly burst into a bright light and now flying in the air was Cujo! He was no longer a puppy, but now he was a large fully grown dog.

He barked happily at the sight of Danny and landed in front of him as Fright Knight said with a chuckle, "You probably don't remember Cujo but you two go way back son"

First Cujo sniffed Danny and then suddenly head-butted him causing him to sway a little, he then licked Danny on the face causing Danny to laugh and then he hugged his dog as he remembered him and said, "Hey boy. It's so great to see you"

Cujo barked happily. Fright Knight then said, "He's a magnificent dog with the brain of a bird"

Cujo for one second acted like a bird, but then he realised what he was doing and made a confused face. Danny then jumped on the back of him and he took to the air and floated in front of Fright Knight for a second as he said, "I'll find Theodore and become a true hero"

"That's the spirit" Fright Knight said proudly. Danny then said with determination, "I won't let you down father. I promise"

"YEEEEEHAWWW!" Danny cheered as Cujo then took off and flew out of the temple. Fright Knight then said as he watched them leave, "Good luck son"

Lightning then struck once more, the torches went out and the statue remained still once more. As Danny rode on Cujo's back, he felt more determined than ever to achieve his goal as the sun began to rise and as they soared through the clouds.

 **DANNY**

 _I will beat the odds  
I can go the distance  
I will face the world  
Fearless, proud, and strong  
I will please the gods  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my Hero's welcome  
Right where I belong_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. One Last Hope

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Here is Chapter 6 everyone. Also just to give you guys a heads up, The Phantom Twins Season 4 will be updated either this weekend or sometime during next week since I have been really busy with uni assignments.**

 **ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER**

Cujo had flown Danny across the ocean, fog covered the area as they landed at an island. Danny hopped off Cujo and patted his head, they both then looked in awe and wonder at the sight of most of the statues were broken and the training areas were run down and covered in grass, goats surrounded the area and one of the jumped out of the bushes giving Danny a fright for a second and then jumped on top of a giant statue head.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Danny asked Cujo who just nodded in confirmation.

They suddenly heard the sounds of girls giggling, Danny walked over and pulled the bushes apart to see three female nymphs playing by the river. Danny smiled at their beauty but then heard the sound of a goat.

He turned to see the legs of black furred goat hanging out of the bush near him. He leaned down and asked, "What's the matter little guy are you stuck?"

Thinking he could help, he pulled the goat right out only to show it was a short man with goat's legs and small horns and he had a small beard on his chin. He then snapped at him, "Hey put me down pal!"

Danny yelped as he dropped the half-goat man which alerted the nymphs that they were there. They started running away as the goat-man chased after them while calling out, "Hey girls stop! Come back! Come back! Stop!"

He grabbed onto one of them around her waist, but she turned into a bunch of flowers. He was then about to grab another one but she turned into a tree. He smirked and said, "Oh nymphs. They can't keep their hands off me"

The tree nymph got offended by that comment and smacked him away. He muttered in annoyance and then glared at Danny who was looking at him strangely.

"What's the matter? You've never seen a satyr before?" The goat-man asked in annoyance as he leaned against the tree.

"Uh….no" Danny answered. He then asked, "Look I'm sorry if I interrupted something but do you think you can help us? We're looking for someone called Theodore"

The goat-man yawned in boredom and then answered, "Call me Theo"

"Theo!" Danny shouted in excitement and then started shaking Theo's hand, unfortunately he accidently squeezed his hand with his ghostly strength which caused Theo's hand sever pain before he finally let go and said, "I am so glad to meet you. I'm Danny and this is my ghost dog Cujo"

Cujo licked Theo on the face with his large tongue and completely covered him in drool. He wiped the drool off and then snapped as he walked away towards the giant head, "Animals! Disgusting"

"Listen I need your help. I want to become a hero, a true hero and I heard you're the right um…guy for the job" Danny said.

Theo looked at Danny with a sceptical look. He simply shook his head and continued heading for his home as he said, "Sorry kid I can't help you. Besides two words; I am retired!"

Danny counted and noticed he made a mistake but that didn't matter. He then pleaded, "Please I have to do this. Haven't you ever had a dream?"

Theo stopped in his tracks just as he was entering the door on at the bottom of the head. Danny then asked, "Something you wanted so bad that you'd do anything?"

Theo looked down sadly as he knew what Danny was talking about. He sighed and then said as he gestured for him to follow him, "kid come inside I want to show you something"

Danny followed him inside, bending down to get in through the small doorway. Cujo then tried to go in but found he couldn't, so he just gave up and sat down outside leaving Danny alone with Theo.

Danny looked at all the artefacts and urns in awe, he then yelped as he accidently bumped his head on a large wooden pole that was hung up by rope. Theo then called out, "Careful! That was part of the mast to the Argo"

"You mean _the_ Argo?" Danny asked in astonishment as he followed Theo.

"Who do you think taught Jason how to sail? Cleopatra? No it was me" Theo explained as he remembered all the men he trained. "I trained all those would-be heroes such as Odysseus, Perseus and others and every single one of them had let me down flatter than a discus. None of them could go the distance"

He then gestured to the large statue of Achilles and said with a smile as Danny looked at it in awe, "And then there was Achilles. Now there was a guy who had it all, the build, the foot-speed, he could jab, he could take a hit, he could keep on coming"

He then frowned and said it bitterness as he flicked at the heel of the statue, "But that stupid heel of his! He barely gets nicked there once and kaboom!"

The statue suddenly fell apart and crumbled into dust as he finished, "He's history"

Theo sighed sadly and then walked over and picked up a medium sized piece of material as he said, "Yeah kid I had a dream. I dreamed I was gonna train the greatest hero there ever was"

He hung up the banner to show an image of a hero in the shape of stars as he finished, "So great that the ghost-gods would hang a picture of him in the stars. All across the sky and the people would say, 'That's Theo's boy'"

He shook his head and pulled down the banner and just leaned on a chair as he said, "Ah but dreams are for rookies. A guy can only take so much disappointment"

Danny looked at Theo with sympathy but then said with determination, "But I'm different from those other guys Theo, I can go the distance"

He suddenly changed into his ghost form, taking Theo by surprise and then dragged him outside as Theo asked in complete shock, "What the heck are you kid?"

"I'm half-ghost" Danny answered as placed him down in front of a giant stone discus. "Look watch this"

He then shot a couple of ecto-blasts in the sky, flew around, froze a tree with ice, turned intangible and phased through a few statues, turned invisible and then he picked up the giant discus and then flung it into the sky across the ocean which landed in the water.

"Holy Clockwork" Theo said as he was trying to get out of the shock as Danny changed back into his human form and smiled. Theo was about to say yes to train him but then shook his head and started walking off as he said, "No way kid! I'm too old to get mixed up in this stuff again"

Danny walked in front of him and stopped him from going any further and pleaded, "Please train me! You don't understand. If I don't become a true hero, I'll never be able to re-join my father Fright Knight"

There was nothing but silence. Theo then looked at him sceptically and then asked trying to supress a laugh, "Hold it. Fright Knight is your father right?"

Cujo and Danny nodded, but then Theo began laughing as he mocked, "Fright Knight? The big guy? HA, HA, HA! Mr Lightning bolt?!"

Danny frowned at him in annoyance as he realised he didn't believe him. Theo continued to laugh and mock at Danny, but Danny then exclaimed, "It's the truth!"

"Yeah right" Theo said sarcastically.

He then slid down a hill and landed on his feet in front of a bunch of broken statues, showing his disbelief and continued to refuse training Danny.

 **THEO**

 _So, ya wanna be a hero, kid?_

 _Well, whoop-de-do!_

 _I have been around the block before_

 _With blockheads just like you_

Danny and Cujo followed Theo. Cujo stopped and sniffed one of the smaller statues but accidently made it fall over and hit Theo right on the head. Theo frowned and shooed Cujo away.

 _Each and every one a disappointment_

 _Pain for which there ain't no ointment_

 _So much for excuses_

 _Though a kid of Fright's is_

 _Asking me to jump into the fray_

Theo stood on top of a small rock and looked at Danny firmly, unaware that Fright Knight had sent storm clouds near him for he himself was getting annoyed that Theo was refusing to train Danny. Theo then began to say, "My answer is two words…"

But before he could say no, Fright Knight struck Theo with a bolt of lightning causing him so much pain. He then changed his mind and said realising that Danny was telling the truth and if he said no, Fright Knight would definitely hit him with more lightning, "Okay"

Cujo barked happily as Danny patted him on the back and asked in excitement, "You mean you'll do it?"

"You win" Theo said. Danny then said with a smile, "You won't be sorry Theo. So when can we start? Can we start now?"

"Oh vay!" Theo groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **THEO**

 _I'd given up hope that someone would come along_

 _A fellow who'd ring the bell for once_

 _Not the gong_

Theo pulled out a trunk and then Danny emptied it all on the ground showing it was full of weapons, armour and shields. Danny picked up a sword and started swinging it around in his hand.

 _The kind who wins trophies_

 _Won't settle for low fees_

He suddenly got the sword stuck in the tree and couldn't pull it out, he then changed into his ghost form and tried to use his strength to pull it out, but he didn't pull out the sword but the entire tree from the ground and accidently lost his balance and the branches part fell right on top of them. They dug their way out and while Theo glared at Danny, he looked at him back sheepishly.

 _At least semi-pro fees_

 _But no - I get the greenhorn_

 _I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone_

 _Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn_

 _But you need an advisor_

 _A satyr, but wiser_

The next day they started cleaning up the training yard, it was done in less than two days since Danny could duplicate and the goats had eaten the grass like lawnmowers. The training yard was back to its former glory and Danny was starting his training with some archery lessons.

Theo fixed Danny's arrow but accidently held on and as soon as Danny let go of the string, he was flung right into the target and his horns got stuck.

 _A good merchandiser_

 _And oohh!_

 _There goes my ulcer!_

They started with so much physical training in both Danny's human and ghost form from push-ups, sit-ups, chin-ups, balancing to try and build up his muscles since he was sort of a scrawny boy. With some of his physical training, he caused Theo a lot of injuries but he didn't give up and Theo didn't give up on Danny no matter how much pain the training was causing him.

 _I'm down to one last hope_

 _And I hope it's you_

 _Though, kid, you're not exactly_

 _A dream come true_

 _I've trained enough turkeys_

 _Who never came through_

 _You're my one last hope_

 _So you'll have to do_

* * *

In autumn, Theo had set up a dummy that looked like a girl tied to a stick in the middle of a fire ring. Theo then instructed Danny, "Rule number six: When rescuing a damsel, always handle with care"

Danny nodded and then changed into his ghost form, he froze the fire and then grabbed the girl off the pole roughly causing the arm to fall off and then continued to run across the log between the two cliffs, his foot then got stuck on one of the small stubs and he tripped over and then broke the log and fell into the water below. Theo groaned and Danny sighed as he emerged from the water.

The next day was target practice with swords, there were several targets that looked like monsters. Theo stood next to the last one and said, "Rule number 95 kid: Concentrate"

Cujo threw Danny the swords with his mouth, Danny caught the swords and just threw them at random and then both he and Cujo cringed as Danny almost accidently hit Theo but luckily he jumped out of the way and the swords hit the tree around his body.

"RULE NUMBER 96! AIM!" Theo shouted.

* * *

Winter had come and they were doing another drill with the female dummy, who was losing its eye as it hung from a rope off the cliff and the wind and snow blew through the air.

 _Demigods have faced the odds_

 _And ended up a mockery_

Danny flew down in his ghost form and grabbed the dummy by the arm and was flying it to safety but then suddenly accidently hit the dummy on a rock that they went past and completely destroyed it. Theo shook his head and Cujo whined.

 _Don't believe the stories_

 _That you read on all the crockery_

* * *

Spring had finally come and once again Danny was doing target practice, he threw the swords but none of them hit the target.

 _To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art_

Theo encouraged Danny to try once again as he saw Danny looking down. Danny picked up the small dagger and tired again, he concentrated and aimed at the target, he then threw the dagger and…

BULLSEYE! It hit the target dead on. Theo smiled proudly at Danny who smiled back feeling he was finally getting the hang of it.

 _Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart_

 _It takes more than sinew_

 _Comes down to what's in you_

* * *

Four years of training had come and gone and now standing in a black warriors outfit with a black cape that was white on the inside and went down to his waist and on his belt was his medallion, was an eighteen year old Danny. He was leaner and had developed muscles, he had become stronger both in his human form and his ghost form. Theo smiled proudly at the results of all the training.

 _You have to continue to grow_

 _Now that's more like it!_

Danny stood at the starting line of one final drill, Theo pushed the handle of a cart wheel which made blades fly criss cross, a spiked trap opening and shutting, a large stone hand hitting a stand and the stitched up female dummy was handing in the air in the middle of a ring of fire.

 _I'm down to one last shot_

 _And my last high note_

 _Before that blasted Underworld_

 _Gets my goat_

Danny looked a little nervous but looked on in determination as he then ran and grabbed onto the rope and swung. Cujo looked nervous as Danny dodged the swinging blades and the snapping trap, Danny then changed into his ghost form and turned intangible as the hand was about to crush him and then destroyed it with his ghostly strength.

 _My dreams are on you, kid_

 _Go make 'em come true_

 _Climb that uphill slope_

 _Keep pushing that envelope_

Danny then froze the fire ring and grabbed the dummy safely and landed in a clearing, only to be surrounded by wooden targets with arrows attached to crossbows.

 _You're my one last hope_

 _And, kid, it's up to you_

Danny pulled out his sword and bent it, he then flung it like it was a Frisbee which destroyed all the targets but set off the arrows, he quickly put up a shield and deflected the arrows and then caught his sword and straightened it out.

Theo and Cujo landed and smiled at Danny. Danny then dropped the dummy and put his sword back on his hips as he rubbed Cujo's belly as he laughed with joy and said, "Did you guys see that? Well next stop, Olympus"

"Hey take it easy there champ" Theo said.

"I am ready Theo, I want to get off this island" Danny said feeling ready. "I want to battle some monsters, rescue some damsels, you know heroic stuff. Besides I think I'm ready. Don't you?"

"Well…" Theo said and started thinking on. Cujo and Danny gave him begging looks. Theo sighed but then smiled as he said, "Okay kid. You want a road test? Well saddle up, we're going to Amity"

"YAHOOO!" Danny cheered as Cujo barked and flew around in joy.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Damsel In Distress

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hi guys**

 **Sorry for no updates on this fanfic this week. I've been really sick but now feeling much better.**

 **Also for Sam's hair, I'm using the hair length that Butch Hartman drew in the ten years later video.**

 **ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

Danny in his human form along with Theo sat on Cujo's back as he started flying in the sky, heading for the place known as Amity.

"So what's in Amity?" Danny asked.

"A big tough town with a lot of problems" Theo answered. "It's a good place to start building a rep"

They all then nearly jumped in surprise when they heard the sound of a woman screaming coming from a forest below.

"Cujo head down for that forest. Looks like we got a damsel in distress" Theo said.

Cujo nodded and then dived down heading for the forest where they heard the scream, they landed near the waterfall and then heard the sound of faint arguing going on. They pulled back the bushes and then watched as women with black hair that went down just past her shoulders and was wearing a dark purple toga in the shallow water walked out from behind a tree and then a large centaur with black horse legs and a tanned body and his orange hair tied back in a pony-tail appeared grinning at the girl.

"Not so fast sweetheart" The centaur said as he grabbed her in his hand and held her up.

She growled and then threatened, "I swear Phisius put me down right now or I'll kick you right in the face!"

She then attempted to kick him in the face as he tried to kiss her, but he pulled back and just continued to grin. He grinned and just said, "I really like women who are fiery"

Danny frowned and then started getting angry as he saw this creature was trying to take advantage of her. Theo then started whispering, "Now remember Danny, first you need to analyse the situation because you don't want rush in there…."

He then stopped as he saw Danny was no longer standing there, he and Cujo then turned their heads to see Danny just walking over to them. Theo sighed in annoyance and said as he crossed his arms, "He's losing points for this"

"HALT!" Danny called out.

Phisius and the girl stopped and just stared at him for a second, Phisius then walked right to Danny and then hissed in his face, "Step aside two legs"

"Pardon me my good uh…sir, I'll have to ask you to release this young…." Danny began to say but then the woman snapped, "Keep moving junior"

"Uh….but aren't you a damsel in distress?" Danny asked nervously. The young woman kept struggling but just said with a smirk at him, "I'm a damsel, I'm in distress and I can handle this. Have a nice day"

Danny however wasn't going to leave her in the hands of a monster so he pulled out his sword but then Phisius slapped him right in the face and knocked him into the water causing him to drop his sword. Cujo and Theo cringed.

"What are you doing?! Change into your ghost form and get your sword!" Theo called out.

Danny nodded and changed into his ghost form surprising the woman a little and then he started digging around in the water for his sword, he suddenly felt something and grinned as he turned to face Phisius but what he pulled out of the water wasn't his sword but a fish!

Phisius laughed hysterically while the young woman just looked at him unimpressed and before Danny could do anything, Phisius then punched him and sent him hitting into a rock that was in the water dead on leaving a crack on the other side.

Cujo gasped while Theo cringed. Cujo then started barking angrily and was about to charge in to help Danny, but Theo stepped in front of him and held him back as he said, "Whoa boy! Hold it! Hold it! He's gotta do it on his own"

Danny sat up and spat out some water as Theo called out, "Come on kid concentrate! Use your head!"

Danny then smiled as he got an idea, he then suddenly leapt into the air and flew straight at Phisius head on and head butted him right in the gut causing him to let the woman go and send him flying right into the rock side of the waterfall.

"Alright! Not bad kid!" Theo cheered. He then muttered, "Not exactly what I had in mind but not bad"

Danny then saw the woman in the water and picked her up and sat her on the rock as he apologised, "Sorry miss, that was really dumb"

"Ya think?" The woman said sarcastically with a smirk.

They suddenly heard the sound of hoofs stomping and turned to see Phisius charging at Danny in full anger. Danny then said before fighting, "Excuse me for one moment"

Danny then ran over and leapt behind him, he shot a couple of ecto blasts at his back and then grabbed Phisius by the neck and then flipped him over by his shoulder after delivering a round of punches to his face.

"Nice work! Keep it coming Danny!" Theo called out.

"Is ghost-boy here for real?" Sam asked as she rinsed out her hair.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's real" Theo said. He suddenly smiled romantically at her and sat on her lap as he said, "And by the way sweet cheeks, I'm real too"

Sam cringed in disgust and pushed him off her, he emerged from the water and just glared at her. Meanwhile Danny was riding Phisius like it was some kind of rodeo, he suddenly turned intangible as they were heading for a large tree stump in the middle of the water and went through the tree only Phisius hit the tree dead on.

Danny landed on the ground and when Phisius turned to face him, he was met by a huge punch in the face which knocked him right into the air and made his horseshoes fall off his hoofs. Cujo smiled and panted happily as Phisius screamed and fell down crashing into the water.

He emerged only to be hit three times in the head by three of his horseshoes and just as a large bump formed on his head, the fourth and final horseshoe hit his head and knocked him out. Cujo blew a breath and he fell down and then he walked all over him before jumping off him.

Danny found his sword and walked out of the water just as Theo was shaking the water off himself. He changed back into his human form and asked, "How was that Theo?"

Theo however just frowned and said, "Look rookie, you can get away with mistakes like that in the minor decathlons but _this_ is the big league"

"At least I beat him didn't I?" Danny asked.

"Yeah but next time don't let your guard down because of a pair of big googoo eyes!" Theo shouted.

Danny then looked at the woman as Theo continued, "It's like I keep telling you. You gotta stay focus and you…"

He then frowned as he saw Danny just ignore him and started walking to the woman. Cujo lifted his large paw for Danny to high five it but Danny just walked past him, he then noticed he was heading for the woman as well and started growling and just crossed his paws together.

"Yeah I feel the same way boy" Theo muttered.

"Are you alright miss uh…..sorry what's your name?" Danny asked.

"Samantha. My friends call me Sam, well they would if I had any friends" Sam answered. "So did they give you a name with all those rippling pectorals?"

Danny blushed and started stammering in nervousness. Sam smirked and then asked, "Are you always this articulate?"

"Phantom" Danny just burst out. He then cleared his throat and answered more clearly, "My name is Danny Phantom"

"Danny Phantom huh? I think I prefer ghost boy" Sam said as she sat down on a tree log. "So what's up with the whole ghost powers or whatever? Are you some kind of ghost or are you human?"

"Uh well….I've had them my whole life basically. I'm half human and half ghost"" Danny answered. He then asked her, "So how'd you get mixed up with that centaur guy?"

"Big men with hoofs" Sam simply said. She continued to smile at him as she got up close and finished, "You know how men are, they think no means yes and get lost means take me I'm yours"

Danny looked at Cujo for one second with a face that asked 'what does she mean?' Cujo however just shrugged in confusion.

"Don't worry shorty here can explain it to you" Sam said as she referred to Theo who growled in response. She then said, "Well thanks for everything Dan but now I'm gonna head off"

She started walking away but then stopped as Danny offered, "Wait can we give you a ride?"

Cujo however frowned and then flew off and sat down in the tree growling at Sam. Sam then said, "I don't think your dog likes me very much"

"Cujo? Oh no don't be silly. He'd be more than happy to…." Danny began to say but then stopped as an apple hit his head hard. He glared up at Cujo knowing it was he who threw the apple at his head but Cujo whistled in innocence.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a big tough girl and I can handle myself" Sam said as she playfully punched him in the arm.

He smiled back as she walked away and then said, "Bye ghost boy"

"Bye" Danny replied still smiling.

Danny then sighed and said, "She's something isn't she Theo?"

"Oh yeah she's something. A real pain in the patella!" He shouted in annoyance. He then whistled and Cujo picked them both up and started flying off as he then said, "We got a job remember? Amity is still waiting"

* * *

Sam watched as they flew off and then started walking off into the darkest part of the forest, she suddenly gasped in fright as she heard a noise but when she looked down she saw a cute little bunny in front of her.

"Oh how cute but unfortunately you just didn't get the nose right Bertrand" Sam said with a frown as she noticed the nose was still glowing.

Bertrand sighed in annoyance and changed back into his regular form and then Box Ghost appeared and shouted, "BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Sam scoffed and said, "I know who you are you dolt"

Suddenly Vlad Plasmius appeared behind her and gently held her shoulders as he said, "Hello Sam"

"Speak of the devil" Sam muttered.

Vlad merely chuckled and walked around her and asked, "What exactly happened here?"

He then showed an image of the centaur in a pink cloud as he continued, "I thought you were gonna persuade the river guardian to join my team for the uprising and now here I am with no river guardian"

"I gave it my best shot but he made me an offer I had to refuse" Sam answered as she swatted the image away with her hand.

Vlad shrugged and then said, "Fine then instead of subtracting two years from your sentence, I'm gonna add two on"

Sam scoffed and leaned on a tree as she said, "Look it wasn't my fault. It was this ghost boy named Danny Phantom"

Vlad's eyes widened in fear at the sound of that name. Bertrand started getting nervous so he asked Box Ghost, "Why does that name ring a bell?"

"I don't know. Maybe we owe him money?" Box Ghost suggested trying his best to come up with a lie.

Vlad walked up to Sam and asked, "What was that name again?"

"Danny Phantom" Sam answered.

Suddenly Vlad's eyes glowed redder and he started growling in anger as he looked at Box Ghost and Bertrand. Sam the said, "He comes on with this big innocent farm boy routine but I could right through that"

"Wait a minute. Wasn't Danny Phantom the name of that kid we were supposed to…." Box Ghost asked slowly and fearfully but didn't finished the question as they then turned and screamed at the sight of two Vlad Plasmius's coming after them in full anger, "OH MY GHOST GODS!"

They both tried to run away but the Vlad's immediately caught them and brought them to the real Vlad and he held them by their necks as the duplicates disappeared and he hissed in anger, "So you took care of him huh? Dead as a doornail. Weren't those your exact words?"

"This might be a different Danny Phantom" Box Ghost struggled to say as he was being choked.

"Yeah I mean Danny Phantom is a very popular name nowadays" Bertrand said in a strained voice.

"I'm about to rearrange the cosmos…" Vlad at first said calmly. He then threw to two to the ground and started screaming in anger as his energy flared up like flames, "AND THE ONE WHELP WHO COULD MESS IT UP IS WALTZING AROUND IN THE WOODS!"

His energy flames then burst everywhere, Sam ducked just in time as the trees in the area were burnt in half. Vlad then calmed down and took deep breaths as his energy went down. Bertrand then said, "Wait we can still get rid of this guy, I mean we made him mortal enough to be killed. That's a good thing. Right?"

Vlad thought about it for a second and then levitated Sam, Bertrand and Box Ghost close to him as he said, "Fortunately for the three of you we still have time to correct this oversight and this time, no foul ups"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Zero To Hero PART 1

Danny looked down at the large town known as Amity in awe as they flew above it. Danny then asked, "Is it all one town?"

"One town, a million troubles. The one and only Amity, if you can make it there, you can make it anywhere" Theo answered as they landed and then jumped down off of Cujo's back.

Thousands of people walked the streets of Amity, they stopped on the side of the street waiting for the road to be clear of carriages before crossing. When they saw it clear, they began to cross as Theo said, "Stick with me guys, the city is a dangerous place"

Suddenly a carriage zoomed past and nearly hit Theo. The driver then shouted as he continued to drive, "LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING NUMBSKULLL!"

"HEY I'M WALKING HERE!" Theo shouted back in anger. He then calmed down and said to Danny, "You see what I mean. Wackos"

They walked down the steps and then a guy opened his cloak in front of them to reveal many different sun dials and asked, "Hey you wanna buy a sun dial?"

"We're not interested" Theo said and then whispered to Danny, "Just keep walking"

"What's up with everyone here?" Danny asked as they continued walking.

"People here are nuts kid, that's because they live in a city of turmoil" Theo answered. "Trust me, you're gonna be just what the doctor ordered"

* * *

Near a fountain where two women named Valerie and Star and three men named Dash, Tucker and Kwan, cleaning themselves up after yet another disaster had struck them. Valerie said in sadness, "It was horrible. We lost everything in the fire"

"Where the fires before or after the earthquake?" Dash asked.

"They were after the earthquake but before that was the flood" Star answered.

Tucker shook his head and said, "Oh don't even get men started on the crime rate"

Danny, Theo and Cujo had walked near them and listened in on their conversation as Kwan said, "Amity has certainly gone downhill"

Theo smiled at Danny who nodded back knowing what these people needed. Tucker then said, "Tell me about it, seems every time we turn around there's some new monster wreaking havoc"

"All we need now is a plague of locusts" Kwan then said.

Suddenly a cricked jumped near them and they all screamed in panic as soon as they saw it. Tucker then said, "That's it! I'm moving to Sparta"

"Excuse me?" Danny said getting their attention. They all looked at him as he continued, "It uh seems to me that what you folks need is a hero"

They all just continued to frown at him. Dash then asked, "Yeah and who are you?"

"I'm Danny Phantom and uh…I happen to be a hero" Danny said with a smile but it dropped as soon as he heard them laugh at him a little.

"Is that so? Have you ever saved a town before?" Kwan asked sceptically.

"Uh no not exactly" Danny answered. Dash then got in his face and asked, "Have you ever reversed a natural disaster?"

"Well uh….no" Danny admitted.

Dash scoffed and said as they all started walking away, "He's just another chariot chaser"

Theo growled in annoyance and then shouted, "Don't you pea-brains get it?!"

They all stopped and looked at Theo who then gestured to Danny and said, "This kid is the genuine article"

"Hang on, isn't that the goat man who trained Achilles?" Tucker asked.

"Watch it pal" Theo growled at the mention of that sensitive subject.

"Yeah you're right" Dash said sarcastically and then started mocking Theo, "Hey uh nice job on those heels, you missed a spot though"

Theo got really angry as they all laughed at him and then without warning, he charged right into Dash's stomach and sent him down to the ground and then started punching him in the face multiple times.

"THEO CUT IT OUT!" Danny shouted as he pulled him off Dash and held him still.

"What are you crazy?!" Dash shouted as he held his face in pain and got off the ground.

Valerie then walked up to Danny and said, "Look man, we need a professional hero here and not an amateur"

She and the others than walked away, Danny put Theo down and then sighed as he slid down the pillar and sat on the ground. Theo patted him on the back as Danny said, "I don't get it. How am I supposed to prove myself a hero if they won't give me a chance?"

"You'll get your chance, you just need some kind of catastrophe or disaster" Theo said.

They both suddenly heard someone call out, "Help!"

They both turned and saw Sam running to the crowd and pleading in a panicking tone, "Someone help! Please there's been a terrible accident!"

"Sam is that you?" Danny asked as he stood up.

Sam smiled in relief and then walked over to him as she said, "Danny Phantom thank goodness! Please help me"

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. Sam took a deep breath and answered, "Outside of town, there's these two little boys and they were playing in the gorge when there was this rockslide and now they're trapped"

Danny smiled and then suddenly grabbed Sam's arm and placed her on Cujo's back as Danny changed into his ghost form and sat in front. Sam then shouted as Cujo took off, "Danny wait I have a fear of heights!"

Theo and the crowd watched as they took off, Sam held onto Danny tightly while Cujo snickered and flew faster. The crowd chased after them, heading for the outside of town.

"I'm right behind you kid!" Theo called out. He stopped for a second and panted heavily and said, "I'm way behind you kid"

He then started running again as he moaned, "Now I got a fur wedgie"

* * *

Danny, Sam and Cujo landed at the gorge, Danny jumped down and saw Sam looking like she was gonna throw up and so he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just get me down before I throw up please" Sam asked and allowed Danny to lift her off of Cujo.

They both then heard the sound of two small boys call out, "Help! I can't breathe! Get us out! We're suffocating!"

Danny put Sam down and then flew over to where the two boys were trapped under the huge boulder that was just giving them enough room to stand up. Danny looked through the hole and said, "It'll be okay boys. I'll have you out of there soon"

"Please hurry!" One of them pleaded.

The citizens gathered and sat down on the rocks and watched as Danny bent down and started lifting the giant rock with his two hands, with great difficulty he used his ghostly strength to fully lift the rock and hold it in the air above his shoulders. The two boys climbed out and the crowd gave a small applause for Danny, looking sort of impressed.

"How you boys doing?" Danny asked the two boys.

"We're okay now. Jeepers Mr you're really strong!" One of the boys said in awe.

"Thanks. Just try to be a little more careful next time and don't play near any gorges okay?" Danny said with a smile.

"We sure will" The second boy called out as they ran off and Danny chucked the boulder away.

* * *

The two boys ran up and then stopped behind the large walls where Vlad Plasmius was sitting in a makeshift chair eating some glowing green worms. The two boys then transformed into Box Ghost and Bertrand.

"Great performance boys" Vlad commented. "I was really moved by that"

"Jeepers Mr? Really?" Box Ghost said to Bertrand unimpressed. Bertrand shrugged and said, "Hey I was going for innocence"

"And hey two thumbs up for our leading lady over there" Vlad said as he gestured to Sam who was looking down in guilt.

She turned back and looked at Danny and whispered, "Get out of there while you still can"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Zero To Hero PART 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Phantom Twins: Season 4 and Phantom and the Avatar: Earth should be updated sometime this week or the next.**

Theo had finally arrived and stood next Danny panting heavily as Danny said with a smile, "Theo I did great. They even applauded….well sort of"

There was suddenly a low growl and the sound of something very big coming. Theo gasped and looked at the cave where he saw two red eyes staring at them. Danny looked and then they both heard the sound of slight hissing, suddenly two very large sharp claws stepped out and suddenly a dragon-serpent like creature stepped out of the cave.

"Theo, what do you call that thing?" Danny asked feeling kind of scared as he pulled out his sword.

"TWO WORDS! AMSCRAY!" Theo screamed as he ran off.

The crowd screamed in fear as the thing hissed at Danny. Vlad then shouted, "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

The hydra started advancing on Danny, causing to him to walk backwards and he held up his sword ready to defend himself against the monstrous beast. Theo then started shouting, "That's it dance around him! Remember watch the teeth!"

Danny jumped back as the hydra tried to take a bite out of him, he kept dancing around it and then swiped his sword at it but it moved its head out of the way and dodged the sword. Theo then called out, "Now lean with your left!"

The hydra then reared up and charged its head straight at Danny, but Danny leaned and rolled to the right and the hydra ended up biting into the ground. Theo groaned and then called out, "Your other left!"

Danny stood back up but then noticed his sword was no longer in his hand but now lodged in the ground behind him, the hydra roared as it reared up again. Danny thought quickly and created a large ice shard and then threw it at the hydra but it caught it in its mouth and then smashed it to pieces with its teeth.

Danny then made a run for his sword, but the hydra charged at him again only this time, Danny just managed to grab it by its teeth and struggled to hold it back as it pushed him back. Lightning struck in the sky and turned grey, Danny then quickly punched the hydra's face knocking it back and then ran over and grabbed his sword.

Danny was about to strike the hydra with his sword but it moved out of the way and before he had a chance to try again, the hydra grabbed Danny by his leg with his tongue and then threw him in the air. Danny screamed and forgot he could fly as he fell into the hydra's mouth and was swallowed whole.

Theo grimaced and groaned as the hydra belched. Sam grimaced at the thought of being swallowed whole, the crowd started to panic and then as a woman screamed, the hydra roared and got ready to attack the citizens but then stopped as it felt something weird happening in its neck.

It looked down and suddenly saw a green glow and his head was sliced off by Danny's now glowing green sword. The head fell off and fell to the ground as well as the body, Danny groaned as he jumped off. He was covered in slime from the throat, the citizens applauded a little louder for him.

"Alright Danny! Way to go" Theo cheered.

"Well….that wasn't…so hard" Danny said weakly and then fell to the ground. Theo walked up to him and asked in concern, "Kid are you okay? How many horns do you see?"

"Six" Danny answered dazed and confused.

"Close enough. Let's get you cleaned up" Theo said as he helped Danny up.

Rain started to pour down, Bertrand and Box Ghost looked up at Vlad feeling scared but Vlad merely shrugged and said, "Relax you two. It's only half-time"

As Theo and Danny were walking away, they suddenly heard movement coming from the hydra's body. Theo then said in slight fear as they turned around, "That doesn't sound good"

The body suddenly stood up and before they knew it, three more heads had popped right out of the body and the hydra was very much alive!

"Definitely not good!" Theo screamed as he ran off leaving Danny to face the hydra.

Just as one of the heads was about to snap at him, Danny took to the air and then whistled for Cujo who immediately came down and Danny sat down on him. The heads kept on trying to attack them, Danny then blasted another head off but three more re-grew, the dodged the heads but Danny kept on blasting and slicing the heads off and before he knew it, he was not only looking at three or six heads, but twenty heads making it very hard for him to defeat such a monstrous creature.

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE HEAD SLICING THING?!" Theo shouted from below.

Cujo went higher as the heads charged at them, he and Danny then did a manoeuvre and caused two of the heads to crash into each other but then one of the heads knocked Danny right off Cujo causing him to fall right into the middle of all their heads and drop his sword.

Danny flew around frantically dodged all the heads, freezing them solid as he screamed, "THEO I DON'T THINK WE COVERED THIS IN BASIC TRAINING!"

Danny managed to get out of there but then the hydra pinned Danny against the cliff with its foot, Danny groaned as he was winded and he felt weak as he was running low on energy. He tried to phased out of its foot, but he didn't have enough energy for that either.

"My favourite part of the game….sudden death" Vlad said with a grin.

The heads then reared up, ready to deliver the final blow and kill Danny. Danny gazed up in fear, unsure what do to do, but then looked up at the cliff and got an idea. Just as the hydra was about to strike, Danny used the last of his energy and delivered a Ghostly Wail combined with an energized punch to the cliff.

The hydra stopped dead in its tracks and gazed in fear as the cliff began shaking and before they knew it, a massive rockslide fell right on top of them and killed the hydra. The only thing that could be seen now was its foot outside the rocks, curled up in a tight fist.

Cujo barked in fright and the crowd gasped thinking the worst had happened to Danny as the rain stopped. Even Dash, Kwan, Valerie and Star were feeling bad for how they treated him and all he wanted to do was help them. Theo looked gasped and then said in sadness, "Oh no. There goes another one. Just like Achilles"

Sam looked down and then looked up at Vlad who had a cigar in his mouth and lit it up as he smiled in victory and said, "Game, set and match"

Theo continued to look down, but then his eyes widened as he heard a noise. Everyone's attention turned to the hydra's foot and saw it was moving, the citizens began to panic thinking it was still alive while Vlad looked at it in confusion.

But then the foot fully opened to reveal Danny alive! His battle clothes were a bit torn at the top part but otherwise he was fully alive. Everyone cheered for their hero as the sun began to shine through, Danny smiled and waved to them all.

Everyone ran up to him and then Dash, Kwan, Valerie and Star carried him together to go as Cujo licked him on the face. Danny then said as they walked past Theo, "Theo, you gotta admit that was pretty heroic"

"YOU DID IT KID! YOU DID IT! YOU WON BY A LANDSLIDE!" Theo cheered feeling proud of Danny. He was now officially a hero!

Vlad growled in anger, his eye twitched and his cigar burned out quickly as his energy got hotter and hotter, he grabbed onto Bertrand and Box Ghost and they both cried out in pain as Vlad's energy was burning them.

Sam smiled and then said as she gave Danny a small applause, "Well what do you know"

* * *

Ember and the other muses danced in front of an urn showing a picture of Danny fighting the hydra. Ember then said, "From that day forward our boy Danny could do no wrong. He was so hot! Steam looked cool"

 **EMBER**

 _Bless my soul_

 _Danny was on a roll_

 _Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll_

 **SPECTRA**

 _What a pro_

 _Danny could stop a show_

 _Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO_

After the fight, everyone had looked up to Danny. He signed autographs for children and fought every single monster Vlad had sent at him to try and take him down. He took down a giant Erymanthian Boar using an arrow made out of his ice powers and his ectoplasmic energy at the tip of it. The fight was painted on an urn showing Danny holding the boar on a giant plate with an apple in its mouth.

 **DANI**

 _He was a no one_

 _A zero, zero_

 _Now he's a hot shot_

 _He's a hero_

 _Here was a kid with his act down pat_

 **ALL**

 _From zero to hero in no time flat_

 _Zero to hero just like that_

Danny's fame grew more and more as he stopped more monsters and saved the town from natural disasters. All the women wanted to date Danny but Danny's heart had belonged to someone else.

 _When he smiled_

 _The girls went wild with_

 _Oohs and aahs_

 **KITTY**

 _And they slapped his face_

 _On every vase_

 **DESIREE**

 _(On every "vase")_

With fame, Danny also became rich and Amity had now built a giant statue of Danny in the middle of the town showing their appreciation for their hero. They even put his face on credit cards!

 **ALL**

 _From appearance fees and royalties_

 _Our Danny had cash to burn_

 _Now nouveau riche and famous_

 _He could tell you_

 _What the Grecian's earn_

Vlad had sent a Nemian Lion at him, but Danny just froze it solid and then kicked it over a pillar like it was an American football game, making Vlad even madder and annoyed.

 _Say amen_

 _There he goes again_

 **SPECTRA**

 _Sweet and undefeated_

 _And an awesome 10 for 10_

They even opened up a store that sold action figures of Danny flexing his muscles both in his human form and ghost form, sandals that had Danny's name on it, drinks, everything! It really drew crowds and all kids, adults and teenagers were buying Danny's merchandise.

 **ALL**

 _Folks lined up_

 _Just to watch him flex_

 **DESIREE**

 _And this perfect package_

 _Packed a pair of pretty pecs_

 **ALL**

 _Danny, he comes_

 _He sees, he conquers_

 _Honey, the crowds were_

 _Going bonkers_

The crowds continued to cheer for their hero and for once in Danny's life, he didn't feel like a freak but accepted for what he was. He continued to fight monsters in the air and on the sea, stopping them every time and his fame and reputation grew bigger.

 _He showed the moxie, brains and spunk_

 _From zero to hero a major hunk_

 _Zero to hero and who'da thunk_

 _Who put the glad in gladiator?_

 _Danny Phantom!_

 _Whose daring deeds are great theatre?_

Actors had put on a play showing the battle between Danny and the hydra, Jack and Maddie had heard about Danny's heroics and were so proud of him, Danny even sent them money and bought them a huge mansion right behind their old house.

 _Danny Phantom_

 _Is he bold?_

 _No one braver_

 _Is he sweet?_

 _Our favourite flavour_

 _Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom,_

 _Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom_

 _Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom_

Vlad continued to send more monsters in his attempt to take Danny down, but no matter what he did Danny had defeated every single one of them and now he was running out of time and he became more agitated each day that passed.

 _Bless my soul_

 _Danny was on a roll_

 _Undefeated_

 _Riding high_

 _And the nicest guy_

 _Not conceited_

Danny continued to save the town from disasters such as a volcano exploding, feeling like he was getting closer and closer to being reunited with his parents on Mount Olympus. He and Cujo even got to place their hands down in concrete on Amity's walk of fame.

 _He was a nothing'_

 _A zero, zero_

 _Now he's a hot shot_

 _He's a hero_

 _He hit the heights at breakneck speed_

 _From zero to hero_

 _Danny is a hero_

 _Now he's a hero_

 **EMBER**

 _Yes indeed!_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. A Bit Of Bad News

Vlad continued to grit his teeth and growl in anger as he looked down at Danny down below. He then shouted, "PULL!"

Box Ghost threw a vase in the air and then Plasmius destroyed it with an ecto blast. Sam then said with a smirk, "Nice shooting rex"

"I can't believe this guy!" Vlad sneered as he turned away. "I throw everything I got at him and it doesn't even…."

He stopped at the sound of something coming from Box Ghost's feet, he looked down and saw that Box Ghost was wearing the Danny Phantom sandals and then sneered, "What are _those?_ "

"Um I don't know" Box Ghost said with an innocent smile. "I thought they looked kind of dashing"

"I've got twenty four hours to get rid of this bozo or the entire scheme I've been setting up for 18 years goes up in smoke…." Vlad started pointing out getting closer and closer towards Box Ghost as his energy started flaring up again causing Box Ghost to look on in fear as he screamed, "And you are wearing HIS MERCHANDISE!"

Just when he was about to hurt Box Ghost, everything froze as he heard a slurping sound. Vlad turned his head and saw Bertrand sipping on the Danny Phantom drink they had made. Bertrand stopped sipping and then asked nervously, "Thirsty?"

That was the last straw as Vlad's energy fully flared up and he screamed and all that could be heard below was…

 _BOOOOM!_

Bertrand and Box Ghost groaned in pain as they slid off the wall and landed on the ground in a thud, covered in soot. Sam chuckled as she stood up and walked over and looked down at Danny with a smile as she said, "Well looks like your games over. Ghost boy is hitting every curve you throw at him"

Vlad looked at Sam with a frown at first but then smiled as he got an idea and chuckled. He then said as he gently placed his hands on her shoulder and said, "Well I wonder if maybe I haven't been throwing the _right_ curves at him Sam my dear"

Her eyes widened as she realised what he meant, she frowned and threw his hands off her shoulders as she scoffed, "Don't even go there"

"Come one he's gotta have a weakness because everyone does. For example with the Trojans; they bet on the wrong horse" Vlad explained. "All we need to do is find out ghost boy's weakness"

"I've done my part" Sam said. "Get your little minions to do it"

"They probably couldn't handle him. I need someone who can….handle him as a man" Vlad said with his grin.

"Hey I've sworn off man handling" Sam said as she turned and crossed her arms.

"Well that's good because that's what got you into this jam in the first place remember?" Vlad reminded. He then sent some green mist which showed an image of Sam with a boy with white hair and a black toga. She looked at it sadly as he said, "You sold your soul to me to save your boyfriend's life and how did that creep thank you? He first admitted that he lied about his name being Gregor and then ran off with some other babe"

She watched the image of her past boyfriend run off with another woman and her crying on her knees with a broken heart as Vlad finished, "He really hurt you huh?"

Sam swatted the mist away and said, "Look I learned my lesson okay? Please just drop it"

Vlad however smiled and handed her a vase as he said, "I don't think so Sam because I've got a feeling that you're gonna leap at this new offer. You give me the key to bringing down ghost boy and I give you the thing you crave most in the entire cosmos…."

He then leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Your freedom"

She gasped at the sound of that and dropped the vase, Vlad continued to grin knowing she was agreeing to his new deal.

* * *

Later that night, Danny had visited the temple to talk to Fright Knight. Fright Knight smiled proudly at his son as he described his battles, "You should've been there father. I mangled the Minotaur, completely froze the gorgon with my ice powers and then just like Theo taught me, controlled my strength and POW!"

Cujo pretended to be punched and then faked being knocked unconscious and then pretended to be the audience and cheered for Danny. Fright Knight chuckled and then said, "You're doing great son. You're making your old man proud and your mother as well"

"I'm glad to hear you say that dad. I've been waiting for this day a long time" Danny said with a smile.

"What day is that son?" Fright Knight asked with slight confusion. Danny then reminded, "The day I re-join the ghost gods"

Fright Knight cringed and then explained, "You've done wonderfully, you really have Danny but you're just not there yet"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked as his smile dropped a bit. Fright Knight then answered, "You haven't proven yourself a _true_ hero"

Danny's smile fully dropped and he exclaimed, "But father, I've beaten every single monster I've gone up against! I'm the most famous person in all of Greece, heck! I'm even an action figure!"

"I understand Danny but I'm afraid being famous isn't the same as being a true hero" Fright Knight said in a calm voice.

Danny calmed down and asked, "What more can I do? What can I do to prove that I'm a true hero?"

"I can't answer that" Fright Knight said as he lifted Danny's chin with his large stone hand. "It's something you have to discover for yourself. Look inside your heart"

He then assumed his position on the chair and then the lightning struck the statue and it went back to being still as Danny shouted, "Father, wait!"

Danny was silent and then he growled in frustration punched the floor, breaking it a little as he fell to his knees. Cujo whined and sat next to his master hoping to comfort him as he took in everything Fright Knight had told him.

"What am I gonna do?" Danny whispered.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. I Won't Say I'm In Love PART 1

The next day Danny was standing completely still in his ghost form, wearing a fake lion's skin and while holding a club and shield while a painter was painting him on a vase and Theo was listing Danny's schedule for the day.

"At one you got a meeting with King Albeus" Theo started. "He's got a problem with his stables so I advise you not to wear your good sandals…"

"Uh Theo?" Danny said as he moved a little which then the artist shouted, "I told you don't move!"

Danny remained still once more as Theo continued, "At three, you gotta get a girdle from some Amazons"

That's when Danny had enough and so he threw the club and shield while shouting in frustration, "Theo what's the point?!"

The shield had hit the vase which completely wrecked the painting, the artist then screamed in anger as he started walking out, "THAT'S IT!"

"Keep your toga on pal!" Theo shouted but the artist threw all his paints on him and then stormed out of the room.

Theo grimaced in disgust as his face was now completely covered in paint and the wiped it off with the fake lion's skin after Danny threw it off himself while changing back into his human form and asked in confusion, "What do you mean what's the point? You want to go to Olympus don't ya?"

"Yeah but this stuff doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere" Danny said as he sat down.

"You can't give up now, I'm counting on you" Theo said.

Danny sighed and bowed his head in sadness as he said, "It's not the same as being a true hero though Theo. I gave this everything I had"

Theo looked at Danny in sympathy, knowing he was referring to what Fright Knight had told him at the temple the previous night. He then said as he lifted Danny's head up by his chin, "Listen to me kid, I have seen them and I am telling you and this is the honest to Fright Knight's truth, you got something I've never seen before and that something is what's gonna get you through this"

"Really?" Danny asked with a smile. Theo smiled glad his pep talk was working and answered, "I can feel it right down in these stubby legs of mine. There is nothing you can't do kid"

Suddenly the doors busted open and a bunch of teenage girls who were fans of Danny squealed in excitement as they saw Danny and then rain inside and started fighting over him as they screamed, "I touched his elbow! / Oh my gosh! I touched his cape! / He's so cute! / be my boyfriend ghost-boy!"

Danny fell to the ground as they crushed him with their feet and then Danny cried in desperation, "Theo help!"

Theo kneeled down and then whispered with a smirk, "Okay. Time for escape plan beta"

Danny nodded as best as he could with the foot that was on his face. Theo then ran to the door and blew a whistle, Danny then quickly turned invisible as he changed into his ghost form and phased out of the group of girls. The girls then stopped and all asked, "Where is he?"

"THERE HE GOES ON THE VERANDAH!" Theo called out as he gestured out the open door.

The girls all then ran out screaming for Danny and because Theo couldn't resist the beauty of those women, he chased after them. Behind the door was Sam and she closed it and then started walking around the room looking for Danny, she then heard a noise and turned around to see a vase in the room had moved, she smirked knowing who it was.

"Hey Danny it's okay, it's Sam. The girls are gone now or as I like to call them, the sea of raging hormones" She called out.

Danny turned visible and back into his human form and smiled as he fixed his toga up and said, "Gee it's great to see you Sam. I missed you"

"So this is what heroes do on their days off?" Sam asked as she sat down on the couch. Danny scoffed with a chuckle and said, "I'm no hero"

"Sure you are" Sam said as she looked at a vase on the table. "Everybody in Greece thinks you're the greatest thing since they put the pocket in pita bread"

Danny chuckled and said, "Yeah I know it's crazy. I can't go anywhere without being mobbed by all these crazy fan girls"

"Definitely sounds like you could use a break" Sam pointed out. "You think your nanny goat would go berserk if you played hooky this afternoon?"

"I don't think I can because Theo's got the day pretty much booked and…" Danny began but Sam cut him off as she held him by the front of his shirt and said, "Ah forget about the schedule, you need to be a little bit rebellious. Look just follow me out the window, round the dumbbells, you just phase us out the back wall and we're gone"

Danny smiled and decided to go along with it.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **My thoughts and prayers are to the people living in Florida and the rest of America who are being affected by Hurricane Irma.**


	12. I Won't Say I'm In Love PART 2

Later that evening, Danny and Sam returned back to the mansion and were walking around the gardens laughing after having a really good time with each other. Danny had been feeling a whole lot better than he did earlier in the morning.

"I didn't know that playing hooky could be so much fun" Danny said.

Sam smiled and then said, "Neither did I"

She then dropped it for a moment as she remembered what she was supposed to be doing and then pretended to nearly trip other, Danny caught her and said, "Woah! Careful"

"Sorry about that" Sam apologised. "Weak ankles"

"Maybe you better sit down for a while" Danny suggested as he suddenly picked her up bridal style and then placed her down on the stone bench.

He then sat down next to her. Sam then asked as she got up close to him while battering her eyelashes at him, "So do you have any problems with things like weak ankles, any weaknesses, trick knees or maybe even ruptured discs?"

This made Danny feel a little uncomfortable but he weakly smiled and answered as he moved away, "Uh no. I'm fit as a fiddle"

He then stood up and walked to the water as Sam said hiding her disappointment, "Ghost boy you are perfect"

"Thanks" Danny said with a smile as he picked up a stone.

He then flicked it across the water, but he accidently flicked it too hard that it skipped four times and then knocked the arms off a statue that was in the middle of the water.

"Whoops!" Danny said with a chuckle and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Sam giggled and stood next to him, looking at the armless statue and said with approval, "You know it looks better that way"

They both stared at each other for a few moments, unable to look away from each other's eyes until they watched in awe as a shooting star flew across the night sky.

"So have you always been so accepting of yourself? With your powers and everything?" Sam asked.

"Well….no not always" Danny admitted as he remembered what it was like when he was fourteen. "Actually where I grew up, everyone pretty much saw me as a freak and nothing but trouble"

Sam looked at him sympathetically, understanding how he felt since when she was the kid no-one really understood either. Danny then finished, "In fact when I was a kid, I would have given anything to be exactly like everybody else"

Sam frowned as she remembered Gregor and then scoffed sarcastically, "You wanted to be petty and dishonest?"

"Everybody's not like that" Danny said. Sam looked at her reflection in the water and said, "Yes they are"

"You're not like that" Danny said as he stood behind her. She turned around and asked, "How do you know what I'm like?"

"All I know is that you're the most amazing person with weak ankles and her own unique individuality I have ever met" Danny answered which made Sam smile and she started feeling things she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Sam when I'm with you, I don't feel so….alone" Danny said honestly.

Sam looked down and said as she sat down on the bench, "Sometimes it's better to be alone. That way nobody can hurt you"

Danny looked at her in sympathy and sat down next to her as he asked, "Is that what someone did to you once?"

She said nothing and nodded. He then grabbed her hands and held them in his own, she looked in his crystal blue eyes as he said with honesty, "Sam I would never ever hurt you"

"And I don't want to hurt you either Danny so let's do ourselves a favour and stop this…" Sam started but then paused as she and Danny started leaning in slowly to kiss each other…

Suddenly a light flashed right at them, interrupting their kiss and then they heard an angry voice shout, "ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP!"

It was Theo sitting on the back of Cujo in the air, shouting through a horn and using a candle for a bright light that was attached to Cujo's head. As they landed Theo shouted, "PARTY'S OVER! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU KID!"

Sam groaned in annoyance and stood up and said, "Calm down mutton man! It was all my fault"

"You're already on my list sister so don't make it worse!" Theo shouted at her as he jumped off Cujo.

Cujo growled at Sam, but Sam smirked and blew out the candle on his head, earning her a disappointed whine from the ghost dog. Theo then dragged Danny to Cujo by his collar as he shouted, "And as for you, you're gonna go to the stadium and you're gonna be put through the work out of your life! Now get on the dog!"

"Okay Theo" Danny said with a slight chuckle as Theo let go of him.

Sam giggled and smiled at Danny and then apologised, "I'm sorry about this"

"Hey don't worry about it. He'll get over it" Danny said.

Danny then reached up to a tree and used his ghostly strength to pull down a huge portion of the tree and then picked off one of the flowers off it before letting it go. He then handed the flower to Sam and before leaving, he kissed her on the cheek.

Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but smile from the kiss he just gave her, Danny sat down on Cujo backwards and continued to stare at Sam dreamily as Cujo then took off and Theo held onto Danny's head.

Theo ducked as he was nearly by a branch and then shouted as he turned Danny's head around, "Hey kid! Keep your goo-goo eyes on…."

He was cut off when suddenly knocked right off by a large branch and then landed head first on a small stone pillar behind a bush and fell to the ground.

"That's it! Next time I….drive…." Theo dizzily said and then lost consciousness.

* * *

Sam sat down on the fountain bench and smiled dreamily, but then frowned as she suddenly remembered that she swore off men but couldn't help but wonder; was she falling in love again?

"What's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn" Sam said to herself and then started walking around the garden.

 **SAM**

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

 _I guess I've already won that_

 _No man is worth the aggravation_

Ember and the other muses were in disguise as small statues, turned their heads and smiled at Sam. Sam threw the flower away but Desiree caught it and held it in her hand. They were going to help Sam admit that she was definitely in love.

 _That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

 **THE MUSES**

 _Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'_

 _He's the Earth and heaven to you_

 _Try to keep it hidden_

 _Honey, we can see right through you_

 _Girl, ya can't conceal it_

Desiree was about to place the flower back on Sam's lap, but she got up and moved. Desiree sighed in annoyance, Sam was making it difficult for them and she wasn't admit her feelings about Danny so easily.

 _We know how ya feel and_

 _Who you're thinking of_

 **SAM**

 _No chance, no way_

 _I won't say it, no, no_

 **THE MUSES**

 _You swoon, you sigh_

 _Why deny it, uh-oh_

 **SAM**

 _It's too cliché_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

The muses all shrugged at each other but weren't going to give up. Sam continued to walk through the garden, she stopped and saw a statue of a man and a woman holding each other close as they danced, she remembered what happened with Gregor and was now confused and afraid that if she really was in love, her heart was going to get broken again.

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

 _It feels so good when you start out_

 _My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

 _Oh_

 **THE MUSES**

 _You keep on denying_

 _Who you are and how you're feeling_

 _Baby, we're not buying_

 _Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

Sam continued to look at the other statues of men and women together and couldn't help but feel that she was definitely denying her true feelings. The muses kept following her around, switching statue forms and giving her hints to try and get her to admit her feelings.

 _Face it like a grown-up_

 _When ya gonna own up_

 _That ya got, got, got it bad_

 **SAM**

 _Whoa: No chance, no way_

 _I won't say it, no, no_

Sam jumped on some stones across the water, but on the last one she nearly fell until she grabbed onto the stone hand of a statue of Danny. As she stood back up, she smiled warmly at his face but then stopped and walked away feeling more confused than ever.

 **THE MUSES**

 _Give up, give in_

 _Check the grin you're in love_

 **SAM**

 _This scene won't play,_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

 **THE MUSES**

 _You're doin' flips read our lips_

 _You're in love_

Sam sat back down on the bench near one of the fountains and just sighed as she crossed her arms.

 **SAM**

 _You're way off base_

 _I won't say it_

 _Get off my case_

 _I won't say it_

The muses phased onto the wall of the bench and placed the flower on the bench right near her.

 **THE MUSES**

 _Girl, don't be proud_

 _It's O.K. you're in love_

Sam uncrossed her arms and her hand touched the stem of the flower, she picked it up and smiled and knew once and for all she really was in love with Danny and there was no longer any point in denying it to herself. The muses smiled proudly and then disappeared leaving Sam smiling dreamingly at the flower in her hand.

 **SAM**

 _Oh-ohhhhh_

 _At least out loud,_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. A Deal With The Devil

Sam continued to smile dreamingly as she looked on at the night sky and at the flower, but then she stopped when she suddenly heard a noise going behind her and turned to see the statue melting and then completely broke in half to reveal Vlad Plasmius.

She glared at him as he asked, "Hey what's the buzz Sam? Now what is the weak link in ghost boy?"

"Get yourself another girl! I'm done!" Sam snapped defiantly.

"Uh excuse me? Could you repeat that for me?" Vlad said.

"Read my lips! Forget it!" Sam snapped again and started walking away but then was stopped when Vlad stood in front of her and blocked her path.

"Aren't you forgetting one tiny little detail here sweetheart?" Vlad asked with a smile but then it turned to anger and he screamed as his energy flared up, "I OWN YOU!"

They were both unaware that Theo was behind the bushes and he had just woken up feeling a headache from being hit in the head. His eyes widened as he heard voices coming from behind, he peaked over to see a now calmed down Plasmius talking to Sam.

"Have you forgotten that you work for me? If I say I want ghost boy's head on a platter; you say…." Vlad began and then Sam groaned, "Medium or well done?"

Theo quietly gasped in shock as he turned his head away from the scene and whispered, "I knew that dame was trouble. This is gonna break the kid's heart"

He then ran off as quietly as he could, heading for the stadium to tell Danny. Meanwhile Vlad and Sam continued talking and then Vlad said, "Let's not forget that since you won't help, there goes my offer of freedom out the window forever"

"I don't care! I'm not gonna help you hurt him" Sam said as she crossed his arms at him.

Vlad groaned and then said, "I can't believe you're getting worked up over some guy. I mean have you already forgotten the last guy you were with?"

"Danny is different" Sam said with a smile as she looked at the flower. "He is honest, sweet, he accepts me for who I am and he would _never_ do anything to hurt me and besides you can't beat him. He has no weakness and he's gonna…."

She was cut off as Vlad turned her around with a grin on his face. He then grabbed the flower from her hand as he held her face with his other and said, "I think he does Sam. I truly think he does"

He suddenly burned the flower into nothing but ashes and Sam gasped as she realised she did then one thing she didn't want to do, help Vlad find a way to hurt Danny.

* * *

In the night sky as it came closer to morning, the planets were almost aligned showing only at least half an hour left. Meanwhile at the stadium, Danny was running laps and doing exercise on the equipment and couldn't help but feel happy.

Theo had just arrived and looked down as he slowly walked down the stairs, feeling bad about what he was about to do. He lightly patted Cujo on the head who was chewing on a bone.

Danny stopped exercising and asked, "Hey Theo. What happened to you?"

"Kid we gotta talk…." Theo began to talk but then was suddenly cut off when Danny picked him up and spun him around on the ground.

"Theo I just had the greatest day of my life! I can't stop thinking about Sam" Danny said as he sat down on the aerobics pole in his ghost form and sighed in bliss, "She's something else"

Before Theo could tell him, he suddenly launched himself into the sky at top speed that no-one could see him. Cujo suddenly heard a whistle and looked at the entrance to see a pink female ghost dog smiling romantically at him.

Cujo's mouth dropped and so he followed her into the stables and then suddenly the ghost split herself in half. His eyes widened in shock and fear and before he could do anything, the dog transformed into Bertrand and Box Ghost and they snatched him before he could run out of there.

Back outside, Danny landed on the ground and gave Theo a bone crushing hug as he said, "And if it hadn't been for you Theo, I never would have met her. I owe you big time pal"

"Danny I need to tell you something!" Theo shouted. "She's…."

"More beautiful than any other girl in this town?" Danny guessed. Theo had enough and screamed, "She's a fraud! She's been playing you this whole time kid!"

"Theo stop kidding around" Danny said thinking he was joking. Theo however retorted, "I'm not kidding around!"

"Is this about today? Look I'm sorry about that, but that's no reason to…." Danny began but then Theo cut him off and said, "Kid you're missing the point"

"The thing is I love her" Danny said getting angrier at Theo by the second.

"She don't love you! She's nothing but a two-timing, no good, lying scheming…." Theo began to say and then Danny snapped as he slapped him away with his ghostly strength, "SHUT UP!"

Theo yelped as he hit the equipment hard, Danny gasped at what he had done to Theo who looked at him in shock. Theo just frowned and shook his head and got up.

Danny tried to apologise, "Theo I'm sorry. I didn't mean…."

"Okay. You don't want to face the truth, fine" Theo said and then started walking out of the stadium. Danny called out, "Where you going?"

"I'm taking the first barge out of here" Theo answered. "I'm going home"

"Fine!" Danny shouted. "I don't need you anyway!"

Danny then stared lifting some weights, Theo looked back at Danny sadly and then whispered before leaving, "I thought you were going to be the all-time champ, not the all-time chump"

Danny put down the barbell and just sighed feeling guilty about what he said as he changed into his human form, suddenly the lanterns went out and he suddenly heard a voice, "Jeez what got his goat huh?"

He looked up to see Vlad sitting on the pole and just stared at him in confusion. Vlad then disappeared and then reappeared in front of him and said, "Hello. Name is Vlad Plasmius, Lord of the Dead. How are you?"

"Look not now man" Danny said and was about to leave but Vlad stood in front of him and said, "Hey look I only need a few moments of your time Little Badger. You see, I got this major deal going on and you seem to be in the constant way of it"

He then wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulders and continued, "So I would be eternally grateful if you took a day off from the whole hero business"

Danny scoffed and removed his hand from his shoulder and started walking away, "You're out of your mind"

Vlad grabbed his arm and said, "Not so fast. You see I have this little leverage you might want to know about"

Vlad snapped his fingers and suddenly Sam appeared in the stadium. Danny gasped in fear, "SAM!"

"Danny don't listen…" Sam began to say but then was suddenly gagged and tied up by Vlad's ecto energy and before Danny could grab her, she disappeared.

Danny glared at Vlad as he changed into his ghost form and shouted as he energised his hands ready to fight him, "Let her go right now!"

Vlad snapped his fingers and Sam reappeared in the stadium, on the bleachers still tied and gagged. She tried to speak but she couldn't get a single word out. Vlad then said, "I'd listen to my offer Little Badger, unless you want her to be hurt"

Danny continued to glare at Vlad and then lowered his hands and let the energy go down. Vlad grinned and then proposed, "Now here's the deal, you give up your powers for the twenty four hours and then Sam is free as a bird, safe from harm, we dance, we smooch and then everybody gets to go home. What do you say?"

Danny looked at Sam and then Vlad. He then asked, "People are gonna get hurt aren't they?"

"Nah! Well it's a possibility, it does happen but isn't Sam here more important than they are?" Vlad asked as he cupped Sam's face in his hands.

"Stop it!" Danny shouted as he didn't like the way he was touching her.

"Well isn't she?!" Vlad pressed. Danny then demanded, "You've got to swear that Sam will be safe from any harm"

Vlad sighed and agreed as he let go of Sam's face, "Fine I'll give you that one. Sam is safe and if she gets hurt, you get your powers back"

"Now do we have a deal?" Vlad asked as he held out his hand for Danny to shake. Danny looked at Sam and then nodded and then without hesitation shook Vlad's hand.

He suddenly started feeling really weak as Vlad's hand glowed and he held onto his hand tightly, Danny fell to his knees and groaned and then finally Vlad let his hand go leaving Danny now fully human.

Danny staggered to stand up, Vlad grinned as he levitated the heavy dumbbell with his powers and said, "You look a little queasy, maybe you should SIT DOWN!"

The dumbbell suddenly hit Danny and because it was so heavy, it knocked right on his back to the ground and he couldn't lift it off him. Vlad kneeled down and sneered in his face, "Now you know how it feels to be just like everybody else. Right Little Badger? After all, I'm the reason you ended up here on Earth in the first place"

Danny's eyes widened in shock and he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Vlad stood up and said, "I want Mount Olympus but you were in my way, my minions were meant to kill you as a baby but instead they turned you half-mortal. But now thanks to our little deal, there won't be anything else standing in my plans"

Vlad suddenly grinned at Sam and said, "Oh you're gonna love just this one more thing"

He walked over to Sam and snapped his fingers, removing the binds holding Sam as he said, "Sam a deal's a deal. You're off the hook and you are now free"

Danny stood up looking confused by what he said as Vlad asked while holding Sam's hands, "Oh by the way Daniel, don't you think Sam here is a fabulous little actress?"

"Stop it" Sam whispered as tears started leaking from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. Vlad continued to grin and just answered, "I mean that little Sammy-kins here was working for me the whole time"

"You're…..you're lying!" Danny shouted not wanting to believe it. Sam looked down in regret and sorrow, Danny's heart was now broken.

"No! It's not like that" Sam said as walked up to Danny but he turned away from her. She looked down and said, "I'm so sorry Danny. I never wanted to hurt you"

"OUR HERO'S A ZERO! OUR HERO'S A ZERO!" Box Ghost and Bertrand taunted and teased as Danny fell to his knees in despair and had dirt kicked and drink spilled all over him by Vlad's two minions.

More tears fell from Sam's as Vlad made a carriage appear with ghost horses at the end of the reins and he said, "Well I'd love to stay but there's a whole cosmos up there with my name on it"

The sun rose as Sam fell to her knees and cried, feeling nothing but regret and guilt for hurting the one guy who loved her. Vlad then took to the air, off to release the Titans from their prison as predicted by the Fates 18 years ago.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Attack of the Titans PART 1

The planets finished aligning and then in a flash of light, the water circled around showing the prison of the Titans that Fright Knight had trapped them in many years ago. Vlad had arrived and grinned at the sight as he heard the angry roars and shouts coming from the five monstrous beasts.

"Brothers! Titans look at you in your squatted prison! Who put you down there?!" Vlad shouted to them.

"FRIGHT KNIGHT!" The Titans roared. Vlad then sent his energy down and destroyed the prison bars that were made of thunder bolts and shouted, "And now that I set you free, what is the first thing you are going to do?!"

"DESTROY HIM!" The titans roared as they broke out of the hole.

"Good answer" Vlad said as his grin grew wider.

The Titans walked on the earth, the first Titan was a giant two headed rock monster which shouted as he destroyed a few houses with its humongous rock feet, "CRUSH FRIGHT KNIGHT!"

Horses ran in fright from the Titan made of ice as the monster roared, "FREEZE HIM!"

With one large breath, he froze every single horse solid in ice. The lava Titan burned down a few fields as he shouted, "MELT FRIGHT KNIGHT!"

The fourth Titan revealed himself as a destructive tornado and started destroying some houses as he roared, "BLOW HIM AWAY!"

The four Titans continued their path of destruction, heading for Mount Olympus but then stopped when they heard Vlad call out, "Uh guys?"

They all turned and then Vlad pointed behind him as he corrected, "Olympus is that way"

The Titans then changed their course and started heading the right way, the fifth Titan who was a giant cyclops was following them when suddenly Vlad flew in front of him and called out, "Hold it bright eye!"

"Huh?" The cyclops asked in confusion and faced Vlad who then said, "I have a special job for you my optic friend"

* * *

Meanwhile on Mount Olympus, Youngblood was fast asleep on the cloud but then woke up to the sound of roars of anger. He looked down and then his eyes widened as he saw heading towards Mount Olympus was the Titans!

"Oh no! We're in big trouble!" Youngblood shouted and the immediately flew to the main palace where Fright Knight and Pandora were eating breakfast. He then shouted in panic, "My lord and lady, the Titans have escaped and they're practically at our gates!"

"Sound the alarm!" Fright Knight commanded. "Launch an immediate counter attack Youngblood!"

Youngblood nodded and then flew through the air and blew a horn, sounding the alarm. Goliath heard the alarm and immediately began forging ectoplasmic thunderbolts while the other's got their weapons and armour and charged for the Titans as Skulker shouted, "Charge!"

The Titans continued to climb the side of Mount Olympus as Goliath tosses a bunch of the ectoplasmic thunderbolts to Fright Knight, he picked one of the them up and then threw it at the rock Titan but it only grazed him, he then tried sending a blast of energy from his sword the Soul Shredder but that too only grazed the Titans, not doing any damage. The tornado Titan used his windy arms and sucked all the other ghost gods in its never stopping wind while Vlad laughed in victory.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth in Amity, everyone was running and screaming as Cyclops stomped into the city and roared, "Danny Phantom! Where are you?!"

He picked up a building and then threw it to the ground in a roar of anger, smashing everywhere and a small amount of fire spread around on the ground. Valerie, Dash, Kwan, Star and Tucker were taking shelter from the attack in an empty water fountain.

Star then cried, "What can we do?!"

"Where's Danny?" Dash asked in a panic. Tucker then said hopefully, "He's probably on his way right now"

Cyclops then smashed the statue of Danny right off the pedestal with his foot and then roared as he destroyed another building, "DANNY PHANTOM! COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

Danny and Sam watched Cyclops, Danny then glared at the monster and started climbing down the stairs and started heading towards him. Sam gasped and then walked in front of him, blocking his path as she said with fear, "Danny no! You can't fight him! Without your powers, you'll be killed"

He however walked around her and said, "There are worse things"

He continued on, ignoring Sam's pleas, "No! Stop!"

Dash smiled as he saw Danny coming into view and called out, "Look its Danny Phantom!"

"Thank the ghost gods! We're saved" Valerie then cheered.

Cyclops turned and walked up to Danny and teased as he bent down, "So you mighty Danny Phantom?"

He then laughed and before Danny could even make a move, Cyclops backhanded him with his large hand and he yelped as he hit the giant billboard of him hard and then fell to the groaned. Sam gasped and tears started leaking from her eyes again, couldn't bear to watch Danny get hurt.

She suddenly heard a noise coming from the stables and then remembered Box Ghost and Bertrand had captured Cujo and locked him in there. She frowned and then wiped the tears from her eyes and she thought of the only person who could help Danny now.

She ran over to the stables and opened it up to find the ghost dog tied up with multiple anti-ghost ropes and jumping around barking trying to get out of them. Sam walked up to him and said trying to calm him down, "Easy doggy"

Cujo kept jumping around and Sam then said as she grabbed onto one of the ropes and pulled them off, "Stop moving!"

Cujo stopped moving and then allowed Sam to take off the rest of the ropes as she said, "Listen boy, Danny is in trouble. We've got to find Theo, he's the only one who can talk some sense into him"

Although she was scared of heights, Sam sucked it up and held on tightly as Cujo bolted out of the stables and took the air.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Mount Olympus, the Titans were almost at the top and even though Fright Knight kept sending thunderbolts and his own energy from his sword, nothing was stopping them. The rock Titan stormed through the clouds and then with one mighty punch, he broke the gates open and roared, "FRIGHT KNIGHT!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the barge, a boat with several people evacuating the city on it was rocking hard side to side from the wild waves forming on the sea. They were waiting for their last passenger who was climbing down the stairs with a bag on his shoulders; Theo.

"COME ON HURRY UP!" The captain shouted at Theo.

Theo then stopped as he heard Sam shout, "THEO!"

He turned and faced her with a frown as she floated above him on Cujo and she said, "Theo Danny needs your help"

"What's he need me for when he's got friends like you?!" Theo sneered.

"He won't listen to me!" Sam replied. Theo scoffed and continued on his way, "Good! He's finally learned something!"

Cujo then floated in his face and growled. Sam then pleaded, "Look I know what I did was wrong but this isn't about me, it's about him!"

Theo walked past Cujo and was about to continued but then Sam finished, "If you don't help him now Theo he'll die!"

He stopped in his tracks at the sound of that…

* * *

"I NEED MORE THUNDERBOLTS!" Fright Knight roared.

Youngblood then flew in and said, "Goliath and everyone has been captured my lord"

Suddenly Box Ghost and Bertrand grabbed Youngblood and dragged him away, Fright Knight then turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of the lava Titan who immediately trapped him in some lava and then the ice Titan started freezing the lava, turning it into a hard rock. Fright Knight tried phasing out of it, but the Titans powers combined was draining him of his strength and he couldn't get out.

Vlad then appeared floating above him in his carriage and said cheerfully, "Fright Knight I'm home!"

Fright Knight's eyes widened as he figured it all out and shouted in anger as the lava and ice covered him up to his arms, "Plasmius! YOU'RE BEHIND THIS?!"

"You're correct sir!" Vlad said with a smug grin. "Oh and by the way, your son will be swimming in the Underworld very soon"

Fright Knight continued to glare and then roared, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?!"

* * *

Back on Earth, Danny was being tossed up and down in the air by Cyclops bringing more pain to his body. Cyclops continued to laugh and taunt Danny as he continued to kick him up and down in the air like he was a hacky sack and then held him still on his knee before flicking him off him like he was a flea.

Danny yelped and groaned as he hit the wall and then fell to the ground, Cyclops laughed at him. Danny was covered in bruises and his fighting armour was ripped at his shoulder, Danny tried to get up but he couldn't. He was in so much pain and without the healing abilities from his powers, the injuries he was receiving were ten times worse.

"DANNY!" Theo called as he, Sam and Cujo landed on the ground.

Danny gave a small smile as he said in a weak voice, "Theo. You came back"

"Come on kid fight back! You can do it kid, you can take this bum" Theo encouraged as he wiped away the blood on Danny's lips. "This guy's a pushover. Look at him!"

"You were right all along Theo" Danny groaned out and then finished as he looked at Sam, "Dreams are for rookies"

"No kid. I was wrong. Giving up is for rookies and I came back because I'm not quitting on you" Theo said with determination. He then lifted Danny's chin and asked, "I'm willing to go the distance. How about you?"

Danny's eyes widened as he remembered that he said that to Theo when he first met him, suddenly Cyclops picked Danny up in his grip and started bringing him towards his mouth as he laughed out, "ME BITE OFF HEAD!"

Danny thought quickly and saw a stick with flames and picked it up and then threw it right into Cyclops eye, who then screamed in pain and covered his eye while letting Danny go who landed in a cart.

"THAT'S IT KID! NOW FINISH HIM OFF!" Theo cheered out as Cujo barked happily.

Danny picked up the rope from the cart and then started wrapping it around his feet and then pulled it tight which caused Cyclops to stumble and he screamed as he began falling, Danny moved out of the way before his ginormous body could crush him and Cyclops screamed as he fell off the hill and fell right into the chasm. Danny looked below and then heard and felt the loud crashing noise of Cyclops hitting the ground.

Behind him a huge stone pillar had broken off its platform because of the crash and was started to slowly leaning to fall straight into Danny. Sam gasped and then screamed as she ran straight for Danny, "DANNY LOOK OUT!"

She pushed him out of the way just as the pillar was about to fall on him and the pillar ended up falling on top of the middle of her body instead. Danny gasped and then screamed, "SAM NOOOOOO!"

He got up and grabbed the end of the pillar, groaning as he tried lifting it up. Suddenly he felt his injuries heal and his body started glowing, Cujo and Theo watched in complete shock and awe as the familiar halo rings appeared and Danny changed into his ghost form and then completely lifted the pillar off Sam and held it above his head.

"What's happening?" Danny asked in confusion as he threw the pillar away. Sam groaned as she turned around and answered weakly, "Plasmius's deal is broken"

She winced and then finished, "H-he promised I wouldn't get hurt"

Danny changed back into his human form and knelt beside Sam and asked as he held her head up, "Sam why….why did….why did you do that?"

"People always do crazy things….when they're in love" Sam answered and smiled at him lovingly.

"Oh Sam I'm….I…." Danny stuttered and then Sam gave a slight giggle as she said, "Are you….always this articulate?"

He chuckled slightly and then looked at her with concern and worry and then said, "I love you too Sam. You're going to be okay"

"You haven't got much time Danny. You can still stop Plasmius" Sam said as she groaned in pain.

Theo placed a flat rock near her head and said, "I'll watch over her kid"

Danny then laid her head down and said, "I'll be back Sam. You're gonna be alright. I promise"

She smiled and nodded and said, "No matter how this ends, this whole ride we've been on together, I wouldn't….change it for the world. Not one bit"

"Me neither" Danny said. He then grabbed his sword, changed into his ghost form and then got on Cujo and said, "Let's go Cujo!"

Cujo barked and then took to the air, heading for Mount Olympus to save the ghost gods and stop Plasmius.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Attack of the Titans PART 2

On Mount Olympus, all the ghost gods were in chains on their wrists and necks and were being led by Box Ghost and Bertrand to the Underworld were Plasmius would lock them in his dungeons.

"BEWARE! The Box Ghost commands you to keep moving!" Box Ghost shouted right in Youngblood's ear making him cringe.

Back at the palace, Fright Knight sneered, "I swear to you Plasmius, when I get out of this…"

He was cut off as he was completely covered by the lava and ice which turned into solid rock. Vlad continued to grin as he formed a thrown and sat down while saying, "I'm the one giving orders now and I think I'm gonna like it here. Oh and don't worry about your dear wife, I won't keep her in the dungeons forever. I'll let her out once she agrees to become my queen"

"DON'T GET TOO COMFORTABLE FRUITLOOP!" He suddenly heard the voice of Danny.

He turned and then glared as he saw Danny with his powers on Cujo and as they both flew down and had charged his sword with ecto energy.

"Danny Phantom!" Nocturne cheered.

"This ought to even the odds!" Danny shouted as they charged down and then with his sword, cut the chains between Skulker and Spectra.

Vlad's energy flared up as he shouted, "NO!"

All the chains broke instantly and all the ghost gods were freed. Youngblood then smirked as kicked Box Ghost and then swatted Bertrand away with his own sword and cheered, "Alright Phantom dude! Thanks man!"

"GET THEM!" Vlad ordered the Titans.

The lava Titan shot out a huge amount of lava from its mouth, chasing after Danny and Cujo with it, but it missed and instead hit Vlad instead and covered him completely from head to toe in lava. Vlad growled in annoyance and then shouted, "NO! GET HIM NOT ME!"

The ice Titan then shot ice at Danny, but him and Cujo turned intangible and allowed the large shards to go right through them and Danny also blasted some of them with his ghost ray. They then flew over Vlad as he was shouting, "FOLLOW THE FINGERS! HIM….."

He was cut off as the ice breath hit him and he was frozen completely solid and then he growled, "The yutz with the dog!"

Danny and Cujo both smirked at Vlad and then Danny flew off Cujo and flew to the top of his father's prison. He then took a deep breath and unleased a Ghostly Wail and broke the top of the rock and released Fright Knight who smiled proudly at his son. Vlad broke out of the ice and roared in anger.

"Thank you my boy" Fright Knight said and then he and Danny shared a father/son hug.

Box Ghost and Bertrand screamed as they ran away from Cujo who hadn't forgiven them for the little trick they played on him back at the stadium. He landed in front of them and then picked them both up by their clothes and growled at them.

"Nice doggy! My intentions were pure" Bertrand pleaded hopefully. "I really was attracted to you. So bygones?"

Cujo however just growled and then shook them around with his mouth, he then dug a hole in the ground and then dropped them in there and with his own happy bark, he covered them both with the dirt and buried them.

Goliath threw Fright Knight some ecto lightning bolts and Fright Knight caught them in his hands and then said to Danny, "Now watch your old man work"

Before the rock Titan could do anything, Fright Knight shot an ecto bolt at it and destroyed the first head and then fired a powerful blast from his sword and destroyed the other one. The Titans began to run away from the palace, fearing the wrath of Fright Knight.

"Guys get your titanic rears in gear and kick some Olympian butt!" Vlad shouted.

He then stepped forward but then stopped as he felt he stepped on something invisible and cringed in disgust as he asked, "What did I just step on?"

Cujo barked as his way of laughing and then Vlad realised he had stepped on Cujo's invisible dog poo. The tornado Titan was coming in closer to Danny and Fright ready to suck them both up, Danny however flew down and grabbed the tornado Titan by its tail and started spinning it around, he then aimed at the other Titans and sucked them into the forever spinning storm, he then groaned as he spun it around and around, inside the other Titans were clashing with each other and then with one large ounce of strength, Danny threw them into the night sky.

They could hear the Titan's screams and then….

BOOOM!

The Titans exploded and were destroyed for good. Danny panted as he felt tired, Fright Knight smiled and laughed in victory and both he and Danny high fived each other.

"Thanks a ton ghost boy!" They both heard Vlad shout as he flew off back to the Underworld. "But at least I got one swell constellation prize!"

Danny jumped on Cujo and they both started chasing after him as Vlad then finished, "A friend of yours who's dying to see me!"

Both Cujo and Danny both froze in mid-air as Danny realised who he meant and shouted in fear, "Sam!"

* * *

It was true what Vlad has said, for back on Earth Sam was getting weaker and weaker by the second. Theo held her hand in comfort as she groaned and closed her eyes. The Fates were watching her and knew her life was coming to an end, one of the Fates held out her Thread of Life while the other one pulled out the pair of scissors.

Danny and Cujo were flying at top speed to get to Sam in time, Danny then jumped off Cujo and started flying at his own top speed as he screamed in his head, _"Sam hang on!"_

The Fate holding the scissors opened them up and slowly started going towards the string, Danny went faster and faster but the Fate then cut the string and with one final breath, Sam's hand went limp in Theo's hand and she died.

Danny landed and changed back into his human form as he asked, "Sam?"

Theo looked down and turned his head and shook it. Tears of sadness and grief started falling from Danny's eyes as he knelt down and held Sam's lifeless body in his arms and cried, "Sam! No!"

He held her close to him and cried his heart out, the only woman who had ever loved and accepted him was dead. Cujo landed and saw Danny crying and bowed his own head in sadness and wined. Danny placed Sam's body back down and then placed his head in his arms and continued to cry.

Theo too was crying. He patted Danny on the shoulder and continued to look at Sam as he said, "I'm sorry kid. There's some things you just can't change"

Danny suddenly stopped crying and he looked up with a glare on his face as he said in determination, "Yes I can"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Saving Sam

In the Underworld, a roar of anger could be heard from inside Vlad Plasmius's home along with a blast of his energy as he destroyed everything in the room.

"WE WERE SO CLOSE!" Vlad roared as he sent out another flare of energy and destroyed another part of his place. Box Ghost and Bertrand ducked out of the way just before they could get blasted.

"So close! We tripped at the finish line! Why? Because our little Sammykins has to go all noble" Vlad mocked as he sat down on his chair.

Suddenly the place began to shake and rumble and before any of them could react, Cerberus had busted right in with Danny on its back and was controlling them by yanking on their ears. Danny then demanded, "WHERE'S SAM?!"

"Oh look who's here" Vlad said with fake surprise as the giant three headed dog wined and placed their heads down. "Ghost boy. You are too much"

Danny jumped off Cerberus and then grabbed Vlad by his collar and demanded, "Where is she Plasmius?! Let her go!"

"Get a grip. Come on I'll show you" Vlad said as he pried Danny's hands off his collar and then started leading him out of the room.

He took Danny as he changed into his human form through an entrance and they stopped at the end of ledge where the souls of everyone who had died was floating around in some sort of green glowing water. It was the River Styx. Vlad then said, "It's a small underworld after all huh?"

Danny could hear the moans and groans of the souls of many people, his eyes then widened at the sight of Sam's soul floating around in there. He gasped and then reached down to grab her soul but as soon as he placed his hands in the water, they became old and wrinkly as though they aged massively.

He pulled them out and looked in shock at his hands as they then turned back to normal. Vlad then said, "I probably should have warned you not to touch the water. You see Sam's running with a new crowd these days and not a very lively one at that"

Danny looked back and forth at Vlad and Sam and then thought of a way to save her. He then turned to Vlad and said, "You like making deals Plasmius. Well here's my offer; take me in Sam's place"

Vlad's eyes widened but then he grinned at the thought of the idea as he repeated the offer, "The son of my hated rival trapped forever in a river of death. Hmmmm….Is there a downside to this?"

"Going once. Going twice…" Danny began to count down. Vlad then made up his mind and said, "Okay Little Badger. I accept your deal. You get her out. She goes and you stay"

Danny nodded and then without hesitation, he dived off the edge of the ledge and entered the River Styx. Vlad continued to grin as he called out, "Oh! You know what just slipped my mind? You'll be dead before you can get to her. That's not a problem is it?!"

But Danny didn't care and continued to swim through the currents of the River Styx, his only thought was to save Sam. His hair started turning grey as he started to age massively due to the effects of the powerful river, the Fates were watching through the eyeball as he became older and older by the second and pulled out his thread of life ready to cut.

Danny continued to swim through the waters, getting closer and closer to Sam's soul as the Fate began getting closer to the thread with the scissors. Danny reached out his hand to grab Sam's soul…

The Fate's scissors snapped to cut the thread but the thread suddenly glowed white and the thread remained together. The Fates looked at the thread in shock and although the Fate holding the scissors kept trying, the thread would not cut.

"What's the matter with the scissors?" One of them asked. The one holding the thread then said, "The thread won't cut"

Danny's wrinkled hand emerged from the River Styx, it then changed back to normal and suddenly he was glowing a white aura around it as he grabbed onto the edge of the ledge. Vlad stared in shock as Danny floated back onto the ledge, his hair was snow white and his eyes were now glowing green and in his arms bridal style was Sam's soul.

"This is…This is impossible! Y-you can't be alive! You'd have to be a…." Vlad stuttered still in shock. Box Ghost and Bertrand then finished for him as they came out from hiding, "A ghost god?"

Vlad was right, Danny had officially proven that he was a true hero and his ghost godhood was restored. Vlad's energy flared up as he roared in anger. Danny started walking away for the exit, Vlad walked up to him and started shouting, "Danny stop! You can't do this to me! You can't…"

He was cut off when Danny punched him right in the face and sent him straight to the ground. He the continued to walk forward, Vlad got up and smiled nervously as he said, "Okay I deserved that"

"Uh Daniel? Little Badger? Can we talk? Your dad, he's the fun guy right?" Vlad said as he turned him around and continued, "So maybe you can put in a good word for him to kind of blow this whole thing off?"

Vlad then cupped the cheek of Sam's soul and said, "Sam talk to him. A little schmooze and uh…"

Danny glared and then his hand flared up with ecto energy as he delivered a powerful punch right into Vlad's stomach and sent him screaming right into the River Styx. Vlad emerged from the water and shouted in disgust as souls started grabbing onto him, "EUGH! Get away from me! Get your slimy souls off me!"

Bertrand and Box Ghost looked at him from the ledge and then Bertrand said in fear, "He's not going to be happy once he gets out of there"

Box Ghost then smirked as he asked, "You mean _if_ he gets out of there?"

Bertrand smiled and said as they continued watching him wrestle with the souls, "If. If is good"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. A Star Is Born

Theo and Cujo were still looking down in sadness, but then stopped as they saw Danny walk up to them with Sam's soul. Theo and Cujo looked at Danny in shock to see that he had finally regained his ghost godhood. They both took a step back and watched as Danny kneeled down besides Sam's body and then placed her soul on top of her and watched as it went back inside her body.

Sam's body colour suddenly returned and her breathing started again, she then opened her eyes and Danny smiled because she was now alive once again. She looked at Danny and smiled romantically at him. Theo and Cujo both smiled at the couple.

"Danny. Did you save me? Why did you do that?" Sam asked, her smile not dropping.

Danny chuckled and then helped her stand as he too smiled lovingly at her and answered, "People always do crazy things when they're in love"

Sam continued to smile and they both started leaning in to kiss each other but then were interrupted when suddenly a cloud formed underneath them and they both held onto each other as they were carried off into the sky. Theo quickly jumped onto Cujo and they both followed after them.

They flew higher into the clouds and then the cloud landed at the gates of Mount Olympus, where all the ghost gods were cheering for Danny. They both stepped off the cloud as they heard Skulker cheer, "Three cheers for the mighty Danny Phantom!"

"Alright Phantom dude! Way to go!" Youngblood kept cheering.

Danny smiled as he saw his parent at the top of the stairs, smiling proudly at him. Sam smiled happy for Danny as he went to go see them, but her smile dropped for a moment when she realised that now he had restored ghost godhood, she would have to say goodbye to him.

Danny climbed up the stairs and then stopped in front of Pandora. She pulled him into a hug and said, "Danny my son, we are so proud of you"

"Mother" Danny said with a smile and they pulled apart. Fright Knight then wrapped his arm around his son and said with pride, "Fine work my boy! You've done it! You're a true hero"

"You were willing to give your life to rescue this young woman" Pandora said as she smiled down at Sam. Fright Knight then finished, "For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart and now at last my son, you can come home"

The gates opened to reveal Mount Olympus fully restored in all its glory, all the ghost gods then started cheering once again and patted his shoulder welcoming him back to Mount Olympus. Sam looked down in sadness, she then smiled for a moment as she whispered, "Congratulations Danny, you'll make one heck of a ghost god"

She then looked down in sadness and began to walk away, Danny turned and noticed this and then realised how much he wanted to be with her and as much as he was looking forward to this day, he knew where his heart belonged.

He turned to his parents and began, "Father, this is the moment I've always dreamed of but…"

He then walked down and grabbed Sam's hand turning her around and then said as he caressed her cheek, "A life without Sam, even an immortal life would be…empty. I…."

He then smiled as he held her close and finished, "I wish to stay on Earth with her. I finally know where I belong"

Sam smiled and hugged him back. Fright Knight and Pandora both looked at each other in surprise but then both smiled and held each other close as they were proud of their son's decision. Fright Knight then nodded and then suddenly Danny's aura stopped glowing and he changed back into his human form, he was once again half human half ghost. Sam and Danny then closed the gap and kissed each other passionately.

The ghost gods, Theo and Cujo cheered for the happy couple. Youngblood then called out as he started playing a piano, "Hit it ladies!"

Ember, Dani, Spectra, Desiree and Kitty appeared and started singing in happiness and joy for Danny and Sam.

 **EMBER**

 _Gonna shout it from the mountain tops_

 **ALL**

 _A star is born_

Cujo licked Danny on the face and Danny chuckled. Frostbite pulled out a bottle of champagne and sprayed it in the air.

 **DESIREE**

 _It's the time for pulling out the stops_

 **ALL**

 _A star is born_

Cujo and Sam head butted each other and then Cujo barked happily as Sam patted him on the head. Theo saw a ghost goddess names Phoenix and smiled romantically at her and then suddenly Phoenix pulled Theo up to her and kissed him right on the mouth.

 **DANI**

 _Honey hit us with the hallelu_

 **KITTY**

 _That kid came shining through_

 _Girl sing the song_

 _Come blow your horn_

 **ALL**

 _A star is born!_

 _A star is born!_

Danny, Sam and Theo all then climbed on the back of Cujo and flew off for Earth. They landed back in Amity where the citizens where cheering for their hero. Danny smiled as he saw Jack and Maddie and they all shared a group hug and then Jack ruffled Danny's hair.

 **EMBER**

 _He's a hero who can please the crowd_

 **ALL**

 _A star is born_

 **SPECTRA**

 _Come on everybody shout out loud_

 _A star is born_

 **ALL**

 _Just remember in the darkest hour_

 _Within your heart's the power_

 _For making you a hero too_

Sam then saw something in the night sky and gestured for everyone to look up as Danny hugged her around her waist. They watched as both Fright Knight and Nocturne used their powers and created an image of Danny in the stars. Theo's eyes widened at the sight, his dream had finally come true!

"That's Theo's boy!" Dash cheered.

A few tears of happiness fell from Theo's eyes, he then laughed as Cujo licked them off his face, Danny ruffled his head and then Sam gave him a hug and then all three of them continued to look at the night sky.

 _So don't lose hope when you're forlorn_

 _Just keep your eyes, upon the skies_

 _Every night a star is,_

 _Right in sight as star is,_

 _Burning bright a star is born!_

 **THE END**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!** __


End file.
